For Myself
by Sabaku no Zak
Summary: Gohan's life has been altered in a horrible way. Can the teen reek his revenge upon those who wronged him while trying to protect his remaining friends? Rated R for language. ACTION DRAMA ROMANCE discont
1. Changing Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, but a guy can dream right!  
  
A/N: It's me again for those who don't know, I wrote Easy to Hate, I've had one request to continue it, and I will try my best, but for now this is my second fic, 'For Myself'.  
  
READ!!! ENJOY!!! AND REVIEW (please )  
  
Chapter 1- Changing Fate  
  
##################################################################  
  
It was odd standing there, the atmosphere had a strange feeling about it. All of the Z-senshi were standing on the cliff waiting, waiting for the unknown. The only clue as to what they were waiting for came from a stranger that was from the future, but the waiting had been delayed, by the blue haired beauty, Bulma. She carried two bundles in her arms, one seemed quiet and at peace but the other continued to fidget and whimper every few minutes. Goku had revealed that the strange messenger was Bulma's son from the future. But he was confused about the other child, Mirai had not spoken of a sibling, and was sure that he would have mentioned it. Questions arose from everyone all at once "What could this mean?" "Is it possible that the future has already changed?" Gohan walked up to Bulma to see the new Saiyans. Upon looking at them he noticed the purple haired boy, who was obviously the one from the future. He then turned to look at the other, but something was amiss. The first thing he noticed was that it was a she, but that wasn't what was unsettling, nor was it the fact that at the exact moment she saw him she stopped fidgeting and whimpering completely, but that he felt she held such power, deep, untapped raw power. No one else noticed or was even paying attention, so he didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey you'll have to teach me how you did that," said Bulma  
  
"Do what?" asked Gohan giving her a genuinely confused look.  
  
"She hasn't stopped whimpering or fidgeting since I brought her home, I was worried she was getting sick."  
  
Just then there was an explosion in the city beneath the cliff where the Z- senshi stood.  
  
"This is it guys!" said Goku "let's go"  
  
###########################################################  
  
"Someone help him, it's his heart!" yelled Gohan  
  
The fight with the androids had begun, and it seemed that Goku had the upper hand, but suddenly it was as though that was never the case. He was gasping for air and they finally realized what was happening. Just then Android #19 landed on Goku's chest and placed his hand around his throat.  
  
"He's stealing his energy!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
Just then Vegeta's foot connected with the androids face and sent him flying, but what surprised everyone was the he was glowing gold and had golden hair, he had become exactly what he thought was out of his reach, he was a Super Saiyan.  
  
################################################################  
  
So many things had happened in the past weeks, feeling as though it had taken months, though that was probably just because he had spent a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It seemed as if everything that had happened was a bizarre nightmare, that kind that you wake up suddenly from gasping for air, but it was no nightmare it was worse. The evil being known as Cell had absorbed Android #17 and #18 and achieved his final perfect form. Gohan could feel his power from Kami's lookout without even trying, it was as if he were standing right next to him. Goku wanted everyone to enjoy a few days of peace before the Cell games.  
  
"Dad no! We need to get as strong as possible," yelled Gohan.  
  
"Yes Kakarott your brat has the right idea, we need to get as strong as we can if we want to have a chance at beating that monster." said Vegeta beaten and bloodied from his earlier fight with Cell.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
The fight had ended horrendously. Goku was gone, Cell was gone, but everyone else was still here that's all that mattered. During the fight he had opened his own untapped power thanks to the help of Android#16 but Cell had had the last laugh in the fight, as Goku had to sacrifice himself to save the planet. Cell had returned though and injured Trunks, and had almost killed Vegeta if it weren't for Gohan getting in the way, and losing the use of his left arm. Gohan collapsed and became unconscious as exhaustion overtook him.  
  
"You guys this is bad" said Krillen  
  
"You're right Krillen," said Tien "Gohan can't be trusted, we should kill him while we have the chance."  
  
The only ones surprised by this statement were Piccolo and Vegeta. "What the hell are you talking about" yelled Piccolo "He just saved us all"  
  
"But at what cost, he allowed Goku to be killed. He's out of control, and I won't risk being killed if we can kill him first" said Yamcha  
  
"Do you even realize who you're talking about, this is Gohan our FRIEND!"  
  
"Your either with us or against us, we will not risk it," said Krillen one who used to be one of Gohan's close friends.  
  
"Fine, but you'll have to go through me!"  
  
################################################################  
  
Gohan awoke with the feeling of grogginess, a minor headache, and the pain of his left arm. He had expected to be at Kami's lookout being healed, but the sight the he awoke to, made him instantly wretch beside him. Piccolo's body lay a few feet away torn, bloody, and headless. Without his head he had no ability to regenerate. Gohan just then realized the Vegeta was standing over him. "What happened?"  
  
"You're 'friends' decided they couldn't trust you, Piccolo tried to fight them off, but he was too weak. He didn't want me to interfere, because he wanted to die an honorable sensei's death, protecting his pupil." said Vegeta gruffly. "I was able to ward them away, but they will not rest until you are dead, they do not trust you anymore."  
  
Gohan was finding this had to believe, but it had to be true, or he wouldn't be here. "What about Trunks?" asked Gohan as he tried to hold back tears, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"I didn't have the time to take him back to the lookout to be healed, he died, and I am sure that the others went to kill the guardian, so the dragonballs no longer exist." said Vegeta facing towards the mound that was his son's grave. "I stayed here to guard you, I owe you as much for what you did." Vegeta then turned around after throwing Gohan a senzu bean. "I suggest you get them before they get you or the harpy, they will soon go after her as well I'm sure" he then flew off.  
  
"WHY!!!" yelled Gohan at the top of his lungs. His friends had turned against him, he had saved them, but he also knew why they felt they couldn't trust him, he could hardly trust himself. He had allowed the one person they thought would always be there die, it was his fault, but he would not let them hurt his mother.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
It was the worst day of his life, even worse than the day he had defeated Cell. After his talk with Vegeta he had flew home as fast as he could. He had to be sure his mom was all right, and even thought he could feel the power levels of his so called 'friends' off in the other direction, he wanted to be absolutely sure that he could protect her if need be. When he returned home, he told his mother of the fight and why Goku wasn't present. Instead of being furious, she sympathized with her son, and continued to tell him that it wasn't his fault. A few days later he found out that he was going to be a big brother. Gohan was excited and couldn't wait for his sibling to be born. The others had often attacked, and Gohan was able to keep them away, but unable to protect their home alone forever. They had decided to move in with Bulma and the attacks had stopped for the most part. They knew that taking on two Saiyans was suicide. Today was the day that the new Son was going to be born. Gohan had felt regret as he remembered that his sibling would have to go through life without knowing their father. He was determined to make sure that his sibling would not have to go through life the way he did. But there were complications during his mothers labor, his mother had lost too much blood and had died after giving birth to a boy. The boy was having trouble breathing, and the doctors soon found out that the young one had a punctured lung, and even with the technology available, operation on him would come too late to save the boy. Gohan sat in his room staring at his reflection in the mirror, remembering all the pain from hearing what the doctor had said. "I have some bad news........  
  
###############################################################  
  
Gohan woke with a start, quickly gasping. He had always dreamed of his life, a life that seemed like only a dream, but that was only what he wanted it to be. Nothing more than a dream, all the pain, all the suffering, and then the fights, he wished it was nothing but some far out nightmare. He looked up at the sky, as it was pitch black and raining. After the death of his mother, he didn't want to trouble Bulma, so he left and usually slept outside. Every once in a while, though, he would return to see how things were, spar with Vegeta, and play with the young chibis, who were now about six years old. Sometimes he would return to where his house once stood. The only thing left was his grandfather's old shed. On some nights he would sleep inside it, but it usually brought back too many memories.  
  
Lightening flashed across the sky as Gohan turned and began walking to nowhere in particular. He had promised himself that he would not let himself die, so that one day he could take revenge on those who had murdered his mentor, his friend, and had caused him to feel the way he did. The only reason that he hadn't killed them already was that he thought that it would be wrong to kill his father's friends. Now he was far too sick of all the crap they had put him through to care anymore, he swore that if they ever crossed his path again it would be their last.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and if I don't get at least three reviews I won't update  
  
Thanks again and please review.  
  
SSGohanStrife 


	2. Brief Visit

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ, only club and cave  
  
I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my last chapter. animefox, Majin Gokan, subway saiyan, Usa fan, escudo-blade, Passing girl, Borachio, Trunkszgirl, and Gopu( ). I received more than I thought I would so I guess my story wasn't a total flop. (  
  
Now I'll clear things up for those who had questions.  
  
subway saiyan- Yeah I know I'm a monster but it had to be done. I figure Piccolo was weakened enough by the cell jr. he fought, that Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Chioutzu together could finish him. I will be clearing things up in the future about what happened to Gohan in the past so look for that. HEY PLEASE UPDATE SAIYAN UPBRINGING I LOVE THAT FIC!  
  
Usa fan- I'm not sure but as I remember Goku brought Dende from Namek to make new dragonballs, and then they were connected to him, because when Kami fused with Piccolo the dragonballs disappeared. You are right about Trunks' sister, I myself am not to fond of OC's either, but she will be OOC. And thanks for the review thing, I didn't know I wasn't allowing anonymous review.   
  
Trunkszgirl- Yes Goten is dead sorry, hope it doesn't make too many people mad. (  
  
A/N: OK chapter 1 was a little short so I'll work on making each chapter longer than the last hopefully. I do want three reviews for each chapter before I'll post the next. If there are any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Without further ado here is chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2- Brief Visit  
  
##################################################################  
  
She was sitting in her room avoiding her brother. She had always thought that she never really belonged, and Trunks never ceased to make her feel worse. Whenever she felt sad or alone, she would hide away in her room, drawing and coloring, just trying to avoid the pain that everything had caused. She wanted to become stronger not to fight off Trunks, but to make her father notice her. He would always train in the Gravity Room with Trunk, but whenever she wanted to train he would just grunt and ignore her, while Trunks would tease her saying things like 'Girls are to weak to fight'. She wanted her father to be proud of her. Out of all the things that hurt her, one person made her feel like nothing else mattered, Gohan. He had been kind enough to help her learn to sense ki, when Trunks had already learned, and had been using it to find her when they played hide- and-seek. He also taught her how to fly. Whenever she was feeling sad he seemed to know exactly how to cheer her up. At the moment she was coloring a picture of Shenron the Gohan had drawn for her, being extra careful not to ruin it. Suddenly she felt a familiar ki spike just outside the house, a ki all too familiar. She immediately jumped up and ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
She stood for a while trying to sense where the ki had gone. Her and Gohan had played this game ever since she learned how to sense ki. She began walking around to the side of the house where she had first felt it spike. Just then she felt it again on the other side of the tall bushes in front of her. She flew over to the other side, and there he was, Gohan with his eyes closed smirking.  
  
"Three minutes that's a new record" said Gohan as he opened an eye and look up at the six-year-old flying in the air.  
  
"Yeah well I think you were going easy on me this time." she said sticking her tongue out at him before flying down and clinging on to his neck. "I'm so glad you're here, I was getting bored."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Bra" said Gohan as he gave her a hug and set her down on the ground.  
  
Right before Gohan could say anything else Vegeta's voice thundered from the other side of the bushes. "BRAT, SPAR, GR, NOW!"  
  
Gohan smirked, the prince never passed up a good fight. "Well I shouldn't keep the Prince waiting now should I?" replied Gohan to Bra.  
  
"Aww I wanted you to play with me." begged Bra giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hey I'll play with you as soon as I'm done, and believe me this shouldn't take long." said Gohan as he turned and walked through the bush towards CC.  
  
Gohan entered the GR to see Vegeta sparring with Trunks and to his surprise Trunks was a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Wow, when did this happen?" asked Gohan  
  
Vegeta turned and face Gohan with a smug smirk in place "He went super a week ago. I'll bet he'll be stronger than you" gloated Vegeta.  
  
Gohan just yawned and looked back towards Trunks "I doubt it he still has a long way to go. So do you want to spar or what?"  
  
"Hph, brat move it or lose it"  
  
"AWW come on dad..." pleaded Trunks  
  
"GO."  
  
"Fine, this sucks."  
  
"So you prepare to lose today brat," said Vegeta  
  
Gohan just scowled and replied "Talk is cheap, and from what I remember you've never beaten me yet."  
  
"Today that changes" retorted Vegeta as he began to power up, pushing up past Super Saiyan, and reaching level 2.  
  
"Hmmm this is interesting," said Gohan as he studied Vegeta's new power.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha you didn't think I would let you be stronger than me did you?"  
  
"Well that depends, I mean, I am still stronger" said Gohan. Vegeta stood there looking at him with a raised eyebrow "Confused, let me show you what I mean" Gohan too powered up reaching level 2, but continued to push farther. His hair began to grow down to his feel and his eyebrows disappeared. "Maybe if you hadn't been so focused on your own training you might've noticed, but then again this is the first time I've pushed this far," said Gohan taking a minute to examine his strength.  
  
Vegeta just stood there in disbelief before returning to his normal scowl. "Hph then lets put this new power of yours to the test." He then fazed out of sight, but Gohan could detect exactly where he was going to be and quickly dodged the punch aimed at the back of his head.  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta stooping to attacking while my back is turned, how un- princely" replied Gohan as he disappeared and then reappeared directly in front of Vegeta and before he could do anything, Gohan punched him in the gut, with enough force to wind him severely. "Give it up for now, there's something I came to talk with you about."  
  
Vegeta dropped out of super saiyan and sat down trying to catch his breath. "What....is...it brat?" wheezed Vegeta.  
  
"I was wondering if there's been any trouble recently from those pathetic weakling" said Gohan almost growling.  
  
"Hph not since the last time you were here, I think they've finally realized how impossible it is to defeat a saiyan" said Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
"Hmm I think they're up to something, don't let yourself get to ignorant vegetable head."  
  
Vegeta just scowled at the nickname "Is that all you want?"  
  
"No, I was wonder, why haven't you been training Bra?"  
  
Vegeta look down at the ground "Its not that I don't want to, but she...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind it's none of your business."  
  
"Fine, but if you don't mind then I would like to train her, it seems you want her to be trained, but you don't want to do it yourself."  
  
"......Do what you what, if that is what she wants, but you might want to ask the Onna. I'll be damned if I have to sleep on that godforsaken couch again."  
  
"Alright. You know she wants you to be proud of her, that's the only reason she asks to train with you."  
  
"Hph. Just leave already so I can get back to my training."  
  
Gohan left the GR and walked into the living room where Bra was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey there" said Gohan as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Gohan" she smiled as she looked up at him  
  
"I was wondering if you're interested in training, there's a martial arts tournament coming up soon, I'm sure we could get you up to the same level as Trunks."  
  
"Whoa REALLY! AWW that would be great."  
  
Gohan smiled at her response. "But first we need to convince your mom."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it's short I'm extremely sorry and I beg for forgiveness, but I ran out of time on the computer. (I have a time limit I hate that) I will update every other day since I'm getting far more reviews than I had intended, and please be patient with me I know this isn't the best chapter, but I promise the next will be far more detailed and more action. Those of you who are waiting for an update on Easy to Hate, I'll will try to update that on every weekend, but no promises, except for the one that I WILL UPDATE IT. (I just don't know when, sorry )  
  
NOW PLEASE DON'T HATE THIS STORY JUST YET I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER. . . . . . . .ok now you can review 


	3. Child's Play

Disclaimer: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS...............WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN DBZ?!............Oh yeaaaaaah.  
  
Sorry this should have been up sooner but stuff happened and long story short, death in the family, don't expect the next chapter till Tuesday at the latest. Well time for another chapter, but first thanks are in order. I would like to thank animefox, Trunkszgirl, Gopu ( ), Jay ( ), and escudo- blade for reviewing.  
  
Trunkszgirl- I'm leaving the Buu factor up to the fans, so here it is my first poll, who of you wants Buu to bee in this fic, if I don't get any responses from this then I'm leaving it to Trunkszgirl to decide.  
  
NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER 3 then review time  
  
Chapter 3- Child's Play  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It had taken some time, but Gohan had finally managed to talk Bulma into letting him train Bra, though it was more the fact that they'd be away from home that worried her most. In the end she agreed, as long as Gohan didn't leave her to be by herself, like Piccolo did to him. At the moment they were flying to the one place Gohan always dreamt about, the place where the Cell games were held.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Bra  
  
"Just a bit farther and I'll explain when we get there."  
  
It took about ten minutes before they finally reached the area where the Cell games were held. The terrain had changed over the years, instead of the barren wasteland that the fierce battle had turned it into, it had become much greener and had a river running through it into a lake where there was a crater before.  
  
"About the time you were born there was a fierce battle here, three of the greatest fighters in the world died here, along with a monster."  
  
"You're talking about the.....um.....Cell games right?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know, I didn't think your father had told you?"  
  
"Um, well actually my mom told me. She always told me about the adventures the she had and you, how you were very shy when she first met you, and about all your fights."  
  
"Hmm well this is where we'll be training for the next few months until the tournament comes up, I do have a capsule house to stay in but you're going to have to earn the right to stay in it first. I normally sleep outside so the capsule I got from Bulma is for only one person. For you to earn the right to stay in it, you need to learn a few things. Is that clear?"  
  
"Uh huh, but what do I have to do Gohan."  
  
"First off while we are out here you are to call me Sensei. To earn the capsule, you are going to train until you are a super Saiyan, and you'll be training alone. Only after I know what you're capable of will I train you myself, understood."  
  
"Yes Go..Sensei." She had seen Trunks' accomplishment, the day he had become a super Saiyan, to him it was just another thing to tease her about. She felt positively happy that now she could become a super Saiyan as well.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Nearly a month had passed and Bra still had not achieved super Saiyan. She was becoming more and more frustrated. Having to sleep outside, in the cold, sometimes in rain. Gohan as promised had not lifted a finger to help her in her endeavor. He had however made sure that she had something to eat every day, and each day it was something new, ranging from fish and deer to fruits and dinosaurs. She found herself liking each new food she tried. She had just about had it though, no matter how hard she pushed herself she wasn't getting any stronger, or at least in her view, and no matter how much she begged for assistance, Gohan would simply ignore her pleas and tell her to continue her training.  
  
Gohan had spent his time here meditating, hunting, and studying Bra's progress. He had noticed a dramatic increase in her power since they first arrived, she had doubled in strength, nearly tripled. She seemed not to have noticed though, as she persistently begged for help whenever she was frustrated. He knew she was close and needed a little push, but he would not help her, she needed to find it within herself to become a Super Saiyan. Though he hadn't slept since he got there, his meditation kept his energy up and also allowed him to become more aware of his surroundings.  
  
No matter how much training she did, she always felt as weak as she did when she first started, and she was about ready to give up.  
  
It was getting dark, and rain clouds were beginning to appear in the sky. Bra had been practicing her katas while Gohan meditated by the lake's edge. First it began to thunder and sprinkle, but it soon turned into a lightening storm, and the rain came down fiercer. Gohan ignored the freezing rain and lightening around him, but Bra had become extremely frustrated and couldn't stand this treatment any longer.  
  
Bra ran towards the lake where Gohan was meditating as if nothing was wrong. Her long azure blue hair was in her face dripping wet from the rain. She had decided to give up, she couldn't take it any longer, she wanted to go home.  
  
"Please Gohan I can't take it any more I want to go home." begged Bra tears mixing in with the rain running down her face.  
  
"I told you to call me Sensei while we're out here."  
  
"Please I give up I can't take it any more." pleaded Bra in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"What was that I couldn't hear you, you'll need to speak up." replied Gohan in a calm vioce.  
  
Bra had had enough, she was wet, cold, and tired, and here Gohan was meditating and not training her like he had promised. She was seething with anger, she had been happy when Gohan had offered to train her, but all he had done for her thus far was provide her with food and no instruction whatsoever. She had reached her breaking point.  
  
"I CAN'T DO IT, I GIVE UUUUUUUUP!" she screamed as her power level skyrocketed to the brink of transforming. Her azure hair began to float upwards unnoticed by Bra, and began to flicker between gold and it's natural color. Her aura began to glow gold in color as well. She continued to scream in anger, without noticing her own partial transformation, until it was finally complete. She wanted to release her stress and anger, and the only one here for her to vent it on was Gohan. Controlled by her rage she prepared to attack.  
  
Gohan sensing that she had indeed transformed was proud of her, but he could also sense that her anger was controlling her as if she was a completely different person. He sensed her attack and fazed out of sight just before he was hit by the kick aimed at his head. He reappeared out above the middle of the lake.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" he yelled to her over the sound of the storm. She too fazed out of sight even faster than Gohan could tell and appeared directly above Gohan. She balled her fists together, and before Gohan could sense where she had gone, her fists were brought down on his head sending him plummeting into the lake. Gohan stayed below the surface of the lake, sensing Bra waiting for him above. He knew he couldn't be too hard on her, but he still had to stop her or her anger would consume her. He flew out of the water and straight up to meet Bra, who wore a mask of anger and hatred. "If a fight is what you want then come and get it" said Gohan as he charged and placed a fist in her gut. Bra went on unfazed by Gohan's punch and punched him in the face. She then disappeared and reappeared behind him and rammed her head into his back. Gohan let out a yell of pain 'Shit, she's tougher than I thought, this is no time to go easy on her' Gohan back flipped over Bra and aimed a kick at her head. She saw this coming and quickly brought up her arm to block the kick. She looked up into Gohan's eyes and smirked, before vanishing only to appear directly behind him and wrap her arms around his neck and begin strangling him. 'Damn I've underestimated her too much, she'll kill me at this rate' Gohan began powering up to super Saiyan in an attempt to throw her off him before he suffocated. As soon as he reached super Saiyan he was able to pry her arms off from around his neck, and as soon as he did he began gasping for breath. 'Damn if I don't end this quickly she might hurt herself'  
  
Gohan now in super Saiyan form twisted around to meet Bra's fist in his face. The punch threw him a few feet away. Blood dripped down his chin from his mouth as he looked up just in time to see the kick targeting his head. He grabbed her leg and spun around throwing her into the muddy ground below. She managed to land on her feet, and was quick to jump back up, flying head first into Gohan's stomach. Blood flowed out his mouth as Bra's head impacted with his torso, but Gohan saw his chance to knock her out. Her neck was wide open, and it was now or never. He quickly gave a chop to her neck, but just enough to knock her out. Her body suddenly fell limp, and Gohan quickly caught her in his arms. 'She could have easily killed me even after I powered up, but her attacks are too uncoordinated. I was right in beginning her training before it was too late.' Gohan studied the six-year-old girl in his arms, she had retained her super Saiyan transformation even after being knocked out but he didn't give it a second thought. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the capsule Bulma had lent him and threw it to the ground making a cloud of dust and smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared a tiny house, built for one, appeared. Gohan quickly floated down and walked into the tiny house. He noticed immediately where everything was and took Bra into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "You have earned the right to stay here and tomorrow we will begin your real training. I am truly sorry I had to put you through that, but it was necessary for you to learn of your power by yourself." Gohan whispered to the sleeping girl, as he pulled the blanket over her tiny frame. Gohan then returned outside where the storm had stopped, and the night sky was filled with stars.  
  
'So that's why you didn't want to train her Vegeta, you saw her anger growing, and became afraid.' He walked back to the lake and began to meditate once again also healing his wounds using some newfound mental abilities. Though they were no were near Dende's healing or Piccolo's regeneration, it healed most of the major internal injuries, leaving the cuts to heal, and become scars, on their own.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Sorry I know this is shorter than the previous chapter, but I will make the next chapter longer. I hope this chapter is to all of your expectations. I hope to update again soon.  
  
POLL- If you didn't catch this at the top, I'm taking a poll to see whether or not Buu should be in this fic. If I don't get any responses I'm leaving the decision up to Trunkszgirl if she reviews again.  
  
Now it's time for you all to review. I would like any and all opinions. 


	4. Deadly Encounters

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own DBZ so quit bragging.  
  
A/N: I've been pretty busy lately so I'm sorry if these are not to your liking. So far I have gotten no flames, so that must mean you all like my story. As for the new poll I have received 2 no's on the Buu factor, This will be the last chapter I hold the poll in, so if you want or don't want Buu in this fic please say so. I realized I haven't described how Gohan or Bra look so I'm doing that in this chapter, and I am also going to up the rating after this chapter, and you shall see why once you read it.  
  
Time to thank those of you who were kind enough to review. Jay, Kay, hunt, Rejhan, Dark Angel, and Gopu, thanks to you for reviewing my story.  
  
Today only Jay had a question  
  
Jay- I have never heard of a DBZ/Mortal Kombat crossover, and though it is an excellent idea for this story, I'm not sure I can fit it in. I will see how it goes though. Thanks as well, for your other ideas, I will try to find an alternative enemy other than Buu if that is what the reviewers want.  
  
Now it's time for me to continue  
  
Chapter 4- Deadly Encounters  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was daybreak and the sun was coming from over the horizon. Everything was at peace as the sun warmed the earth. The only sound, to be heard was that of a few bugs and the occasional fish jumping out of the water. As the sun rose, Gohan had stopped his meditating. His brief battle with Bra yesterday had left him with very little energy, none of which had returned after his meditation. He walked to the edge of the lake so he could get a drink. He bent down and cupped his hands together, bringing up water that he drank quickly. He repeated this several times until he was satisfied. Once he was done he stared at the water where he had been drinking, as soon as the ripples had cleared, he was able to see himself for the first time since the day of his mother and brother's death. His unruly black hair fell down to the middle of his back with a few stray spikes sticking out at places. His face was hardened and that of a warrior with a few scars here and there. He was wearing a black gi, black boots, black pants, a red belt, and a white undershirt. His tail had grown back sometime after his battle with Cell, but instead of its natural brown color it had come back black. He once asked Vegeta about it, he said that all Saiyan warriors that have suffered from great pains of anger and vengeance have black tails. He also said it had appeared on himself once, briefly before being killed by Frieza. Gohan continued to stare at himself. Many scars marred his arms from fights with his former friends. As he continued to study himself a fish jumped up near by, and caused ripples to break his concentration. As the reflection disappeared from the ripples, Gohan walked back to his meditation spot, and returned to meditating until Bra was awake. He knew that the next few weeks would be hard for her at first, but she was a warrior at heart and would be used to the vigorous training soon.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was raining heavily. The sky had turned pitch black. There would be the occasional lightening flash across the sky. Gohan stood on the ground where he usually meditated, while Bra was watching from inside the house. She wanted to go out there and bring Gohan inside. She kept getting a bad feeling, but her body stood at the window, paralyzed. All she could do was watch. Just then two large lightening flashes struck on each side of Gohan. After the light had vanished, two figures floated in front of Gohan. One was a tall figure, while the other was a third the size of the first one. Each had taken a fighting stance. Gohan then crouched into his fighting stance. She knew that Gohan was stronger, but thoughts of impending doom kept coming to her. She watched in horror as Gohan was pummeled and thrown to the ground. The two figures had charged blasts in their hands and were prepared to finish him off. They both launched their attacks at the same time and both hit Gohan directly. As the smoke from their attack cleared she saw what the outcome was. Gohan was...  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"No!" cried Bra as she awoke in a cold sweat. She sat for a while before she realized where she was. Sunlight was streaming in through the window next to her bed. 'BED! I'm in a bed?' Bra walked over to the window and saw Gohan meditating where he usually did. 'But why am I here?' she thought as she was about to go and ask him. She walked into the living room and saw the exit, but as she walked towards it, she went by a mirror, which caused her to freeze in surprise. 'Wh-what is this?' her normally azure and smooth hair was now golden and slightly spiky. 'I'm a-a-a super Saiyan?' She tried to remember the previous night, but all she could remember was that she had told Gohan that she had given up. 'What happened?'  
  
Gohan could sense that Bra had woken up. He stood and waited for her to come out so they could begin their training.  
  
Bra quickly ran outside and down to where Gohan was waiting. "What happened Go..Sensei? How did this happen?" questioned Bra.  
  
'hmm she doesn't remember last night I will keep the truth from her for now.' "It happened when you came to me, saying you were giving up. You must have gotten frustrated enough to trigger your transformation. Afterwards you passed out. As I promised you get to stay in the house and I will also begin training you as of today. The tournament is in two months so we have quite a bit of work to do yet."  
  
Bra felt like jumping up for joy as she heard his words leaving her dream completely forgotten. 'YES I'M FIANALLY GOING TO BE TRAINED AND I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!' she thought excitedly to herself while simply smiling at Gohan.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since Bra's training began. At first it was difficult for her, just as Gohan predicted. But she was soon used to her rigorous training sessions and long schedule. She had already mastered her transformation, and could transform at will. Gohan taught her everything that he learned from Piccolo and his father. She was able to block or deflect some of the strongest ki blasts Gohan sent at her and she learned the Kamehameha wave quickly. They had a month and one week until the tournament. He was going to use the rest of the time to raise her strength and speed along with training her in his own unique style, which was a mix of Piccolo's speed and strategy in attack, along with his father's powerful attacks.  
  
"The tournament is coming up quickly. For the rest of the time you are going to be training with weighted clothing. You will train with 100 pounds on each arm and leg. Every four days you will add an extra 100 pounds to each, understand?" asked Gohan  
  
"Yes Sensei, but do you really think I can handle it?"  
  
"After a while of training you'll be use to the weight. Now stand here for a second." Bra walked to where Gohan was and waited. Gohan, using a technique Piccolo had taught him before the Cell games, materialized four weights, one on each arm and leg of Bra. "I want you to do a few laps around the lake so you can get used to them, and then we will spar until night."  
  
"Yes Sensei" replied Bra as she bowed and turned to run but found it hard with all the weight she was carrying. 'This is tougher than I thought, how am I going to be able to spar?' she began powering up and then began a light jog around the lake.  
  
Gohan sat and watched Bra struggle just to jog. After ten or so laps she was able to run and keep a steady pace. He let her do ten more before he stopped her.  
  
"OK that's good. It's time to spar now. This spar will be a little different from the ones we normally have. I will be in super Saiyan form, but you must remain at this level."  
  
"But that's unfair" Bra pouted "I won't be able to beat you."  
  
"That's not the point right now. For you to get stronger you'll need to increase your power in your normal form. Now no more complaining it's time to fight," said Gohan as he powered up to super Saiyan and got into his stance. 'I'll go easy on her at first and then take it up a notch.'  
  
"OK then" Bra crouched into her stance and powered up as far as she could go without transforming. She then charged Gohan aiming a kick at his feet to trip him up. Gohan saw it and jumped, but just as Bra brought her foot back she pushed herself up and threw a punch that connected with Gohan's jaw. Gohan grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him with his other fist extended towards her gut. Bra managed to dodge the punch and free herself. She then flew back a bit and started throwing ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan managed to block and deflect most of them while dodging the rest.  
  
"Come on you can do better than that." said Gohan tauntingly. He then vanished from sight and appeared in front of Bra while aiming a kick to her body. She was caught off guard and the kick hit her full force in the ribs. Before she was kicked away she grabbed his leg and began spinning in circles. She then let go of him and sent him flying into a cliff side, which collapsed on him. He quickly sped out of the rubble and flew back up to Bra. The rest of the spar was throwing kicks and punches most of which were blocked or dodged, but every once in a while on of them would take a hit. The spar continued for a few hours until it was almost dark. Gohan then sensed something that caused him to take a kick to the head. "Stop."  
  
"What is it Sensei?" asked Bra curiously. She had not felt the power levels approaching them.  
  
"It's time for you to get some rest. Go to bed and we'll continue training in the morning." he said while smiling at her.  
  
"OK" she said sadly "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yes, you made some great progress today." He watched as Bra entered the small house and closed the door. 'I shouldn't keep my visitors waiting' Gohan then flew back to where he usually meditated and was met with two figures floating in the sky above him. The sky had blackened with rain clouds and a light rain had begun. "Well if it isn't the three eyed freak and the midget mime. I thought I smelled vermin," said Gohan to the two black figures. They both remained silent. "What cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Stop what you're doing," said Tien.  
  
"Or what, you going to make me?" replied Gohan mockingly.  
  
"We are here to stop you from making a mistake." replied Chioutzu.  
  
"The only mistake I ever made was letting you live this long." said Gohan as he flew up to meet his former 'allies' face to face. "I should have killed the four of you fuckers long ago."  
  
"Well your time is up, your folly will be your downfall." replied Tien. "We are going to finally rid the scum of the universe."  
  
"Bring it," said Gohan motioning for them to attack.  
  
Both of them disappeared from sight. 'What the fuck! They were never that fast!' thought Gohan while trying to sense where they had gone. All of a sudden Chioutzu appeared above him about to bring his small fists down on Gohan's head. Gohan was able to dodge it, but Tien had turned up behind him and was able to get a kick on Gohan's ribs breaking a few. 'Shit what's going on?'  
  
Gohan fell to the ground, but managed to land on his feet. He powered up to level two. "That's enough playtime I'm going to rid myself of you faggots once and for all." he cupped his hands charging his attack. "KAA....."  
  
"You really think that you can kill us?" Both Tien and Chioutzu charged their own attacks.  
  
"MEE...SENN....KOOO....HAAAA" (A/N Kamesenko a mix between the kamehameha and masenko for those of you who care) Gohan's blood red energy beam headed straight for both of them. Neither had expected this attack. Tien managed to dodge it just in time, but Chioutzu was caught in the blast and was killed within seconds.  
  
"HA he was never much of a fighter anyway," said Gohan smirking up at the devastated Tien.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!"  
  
"Hmm I seem to remember you referring to Cell as that. Well I shall do to you what he would have done." He flew quickly up to Tien before he could escape. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He grabbed Tien's arm and pulled it right off his body.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH" moaned Tien while cradling the stump that was his left arm. "You haven't seen the last of me" Before Gohan could react Tien raised his remaining arm and placed two fingers on his forehead.  
  
"WHAT!" before Gohan could stop him he had used Instant Transmission. "Damn him! How did he learn that?" Gohan returned to the ground and walked back to his meditation spot. 'It doesn't make any sense, they were faster and stronger, but I hadn't sensed it. I will find out, and they will all die regardless.' He then returned to meditating until dawn when Bra's training would continue. For now he had to heal the ribs that had broken in his fight while contemplating how they had done it in the first place.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
YES another chapter done and this time it's longer. I hope you all liked and please remember my poll  
  
NO BUU- 2  
  
BUU-0  
  
This is your last chance to vote. Now please review 


	5. Fateful Return

Disclaimer: By day mild mannered fan fic writer, by night owner of the DBZ empire.....oh who am I kidding.  
  
A/N: The poll is over and the votes are in. The results are as follows; BUU-1, No BUU-6. So it turns out not many of you wanted Buu in this fic and so it shall be. NO BUU. OK, now that that's out of the way, time to thank reviewers.  
  
I would like to thank Jay, r, Gopu, Rejhan, hunt, DemiSaiyan, and CW for reviewing my last chapter. Now I will answer questions that were asked.  
  
Jay- Yes, folly is a word, it means mistake. Sorry for the confusion. So if English isn't your first language, what is? If you don't mind me asking? You made a very accurate guess about Goku and I think you know what I mean, so I'm not going to give it away to the rest of my few fans. As for the 'mistake' Gohan was accused of, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
r- Goku will come back, but not in a way you will have expected, that's all I'm saying. I won't be using Videl in this fic, she might make an appearance or two, but nothing else. You'll find out soon how Tien learned Instant Transmission. As for Gohan going to Namek to use their dragonballs, it may or may not have been in my story, you'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
Well that's all for now. If you have any questions/suggestions, please send them, I'll be sure to answer/think about.   
  
NOW IT"S THE TIME YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR  
  
Chapter 5- Fateful Return  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
The final days before the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai were winding down. Bra's strength was nearly that of Gohan's in super Saiyan form, though most of that power could not be reached. Gohan had sensed it there but knew there was only one way that her power could be unlocked. She had however learned a great deal and was at the same level as Trunks without her extra power. Now it was the final week before the tournament and Bra's training would come to an end. The sky was bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Gohan and Bra were sparing each wearing a ton in their clothing.  
  
"OK that's enough," said Gohan as he floated to the ground.  
  
"Huh, but it's not even dark yet" whined Bra as she followed suit.  
  
"I'm aware of that. Today was your last day of training. Tonight you are going to go home and spend the rest of the week before the tournament with your family. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Sensei." replied Bra sadly.  
  
"We are no longer training, so you do not have to call me Sensei anymore," said Gohan as he walked over to the house and recapsulized it.  
  
"Are you coming back with me?" asked Bra with pleading eyes.  
  
"I will take you home but I won't stay"  
  
"Oh." Bra looked at the ground a little depressed.  
  
"Don't sound so sad. We'll see each other again at the tournament. You made a lot of progress since you first came here and I'm very proud of you," said Gohan in hopes of raising her spirits. Gohan looked back at the young girl, her face showed a smile, but he knew better than to fall for her fake happiness.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They began their flight back to Capsule Crop. in silence. Gohan would study the six-year-old girl every once in a while out of the corner of his eye. 'She has grown quite a bit since we first began and so has her power, but she can't control it. Hopefully she learns control before it's too late.'  
  
Bra watched the scenery pass as she flew by. She took notice of every detail she could. She didn't want her training to be over, but she knew better than to try Gohan's patience.  
  
"Um, Gohan? Thanks......for training me."  
  
"You're welcome, we are Saiyans and we live for fighting. You deserve the right to be trained." The rest of the trip was traveled in silence until the finally reached CC.  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay?" Bra pleaded once again.  
  
"No, I shouldn't. There are some things I have to take care of. Why don't you go on in and show Trunks how strong you are."  
  
"Ok" replied Bra smiling happily now that she had something to brag about to Trunks. Gohan watched as Bra walked back inside. Once she was back home Gohan turned around and flew back to his old home.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Bra walked into her house, unsure of what to do first. That was decided for her though as her mother passed by.  
  
"OH BRA!" she cried as she bent down and hugged her daughter for the first time in months. "I missed you so much. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine mom," she said, but her reply was muffled into her mother's lab coat "I had a lot of fun with Gohan."  
  
"Well that's good, I'm glad. Is there anything you need? I have to get back to working soon."  
  
"No that's ok"  
  
"Ok. I'm glad you're home. You should go say hi to your father as well."  
  
"Uh-Huh" nodded Bra as she skipped in the opposite direction towards the GR.  
  
She stopped short of the GR door, unsure of how to act in front of her father. She could sense that he was alone inside. Though she had always wanted her father to be proud of her, she was always uncomfortable when they were alone together. She pressed the button next to the door opening the link in the communicator.  
  
"Umm... dad? Is it all right if I come in?" she asked timidly. There was no response. A few seconds later the door opened and Vegeta appeared.  
  
"What is it brat?" replied Vegeta a little less harshly than normal.  
  
"Umm... I was wondering if it would be all right to... Umm... well..."  
  
"Spit it out already, I haven't got all day."  
  
Bra looked down at the ground finding her feet very interesting at the moment "May I spar with you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Vegeta studied his daughter. He had to admit the, her power had increased tenfold. He was unsure how Gohan had managed to train her to such a level, but her was proud of her accomplishment none the less. He stood for a while longer before answering "Fine."  
  
Bra looked up in surprise "Really?"  
  
"Yes now what are you waiting for, hurry up and get in here." said Vegeta stepping out of the way so Bra could enter. Bra wholeheartedly accepted and hurried into the GR, happy to finally train with her father.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan walked up to the four mounds, laying a single flower on each. He had buried Piccolo, Dende, Chi-Chi, and his brother here, close to where his old home use to be. Today was the anniversary of his mother and brother's deaths. He always came to visit on that day. He could remember each detail of that day as if it had happened the day before. Though he had thought he had let go of the pain, it always seems to linger back whenever he came to visit.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Her labor had taken hours, but it had seemed like an eternity to the young demi-saiyan. The doctors had already told him of his mother's condition, and were positive she wouldn't live long after giving birth. They had asked him if they had wanted some time to be alone and with the newborn boy. He had of course wanted to say good-bye to his mother so he walked into her room. She lay on the bed looking deathly pale and tired, but with a smile on her face and a baby in her arms. To Gohan she was the embodiment of strength and he couldn't stand to see her in this condition, knowing full well this would be the last time they talked. "Hi mom." said Gohan with tears beginning to fall. He had wanted to say more but nothing else came to mind.  
  
Chi-Chi motioned for her son to come to her. He walked slowly to her bedside and when he got there she wrapped her free arm around his neck bringing his face to hers. She too was told of her fate, and now she all she wished for was to turn back time to watch Gohan grow up again. She had loved him the instant she saw him and now to see her son in so much pain and guilt killed her inside. She would always think of herself as dying from heartache for her son, and never from the loss of blood. "Look here Gohan." she said as she motioned to the baby. "This is your new brother, Goten. I want you to take...to..." she couldn't finish as tears fell and sobs racked her body.  
  
Gohan looked up into his mother's pained eyes. "I will, I promise." knowing what she had intended to say. She just nodded her head and brought his back to hers so she could kiss his forehead.  
  
"Th-Thank you Gohan. Remember I will always be proud of you. You must live now, not only for yourself but also for your brother. You must be strong. Ok?" Gohan just nodded against her neck letting tears fall freely. They both sat in silence and watched the baby Goten sleep restlessly, as if he could sense the sadness in the room. Chi-Chi had laid her head on Gohan's shoulder and slept peacefully into death. Gohan then laid her mother back onto her bed and retrieved the young Goten form her arms to take him back to the doctors.  
  
Once outside the room he returned Goten to the nurses and told the doctors of his mother's death. He was told he would have to wait to take Goten home, they still had a few tests to run before they could release him. Gohan didn't mind though, Bulma, the twins, and even Vegeta had come to solace Gohan from his pain. Even though the twins weren't old enough to understand what was happening they cried none the less. It hadn't even been an hour before one of the nurses came running up to him with a worried expression.  
  
"May I speak with you in private for a moment?" she asked.  
  
Gohan looked back at Bulma, who just nodded in encouragement. He then stood up and followed the nurse into a deserted hallway. "I'm sorry but I've got some bad news. We have discovered that your brother has a punctured lung due to the complications during labor," said the nurse while staring sadly at the young boy. All Gohan could do was stand there as if in a trance, he had promised to protect and take care of his brother, but there was no way for him to help. Dende was gone, the dragonballs with him, a senzu bean would not help for this kind of injury, so he had to hope that the doctors could help him.  
  
"You can help him though right?" he asked, tears threatening to fall once again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we didn't find it in time, if we had seen it sooner we might have been able to save him, but by now it would be too late. He would die of asphyxiation," she said with her head down. "I'm truly sorry." With that she walked back into the room she had come from. Gohan stood there a bit longer before walking back to the group to share the news. Upon hearing the news Bulma had broken down for Gohan, she couldn't understand how Gohan could stand through what was happening to him. Gohan stood in his trance with a distraught Bulma wrapped around his neck. To him this had to be some kind of warped nightmare, that when he woke up, he'd still have his brother and mother, but he knew deep down that this was reality. He was once again granted a good-bye.  
  
He walked up to the small bed to see his brother hooked up to a respirator, and even then fighting for air. He looked like a small toy that would break if you touched it. Gohan placed his finger into the baby's hand for him to squeeze. "Don't worry it will all be over soon. Then you can be with mom. I hope she won't be mad at me for letting this happen to you. I promised her, but there's nothing I can do." Gohan bent down and began crying. Goten squeezed his finger as if to comfort him. Gohan wanted to go, he had seen enough already, but he wouldn't. He had to be there for his brother till the end. He watched as his brother began struggling for air as his grip tightened for a short while until his hand fell limp from his brother's finger.  
  
The return to CC had been one of silence, even the twins had remained completely silent. When they finally arrived at CC, Gohan had gone straight to his room. He had decided that he would leave the next day. He didn't want to burden Bulma and Vegeta by staying, even if they had wanted him to stay, he couldn't bear it to be so close to his mother's friend. It caused him even more guilt. Even though he wouldn't admit it Vegeta felt bad for the young warrior. He knew that the scars that were left on his heart would never heal, and for a Saiyan those were the wounds that hurt the most, even if they were never spoken about. Gohan had spent the night packing and the rest of the time staring at his reflection in the mirror in his room. He knew it would be a while before he could ever face himself again. He had broken his promise to his mother and brother, and now he felt broken inside. All he wanted was to get away, and not cause anymore pain for anyone. The next day he left with only a few pairs of clothes and some personal items, like the picture of him, his mom, and his dad. Bulma had indeed tried to talk him out of it, but she soon saw his resolve, but she only let him go if he promised to visit every once in a while.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan stood silently watching the graves as if at any moment all four of the graves would disappear. He knew that it was just wishful thinking. 'I wish you were all still here. This is entirely my fault whether you blame me or not. If dad had just been here none of this would have happened.' Gohan didn't shed a tear. His tears had all been used up. He had let his mother down, but he would keep his other promise to her, he would not let himself die. He would live to have his revenge and even if that didn't bring him the inner peace he wanted he would continue to live with his pain, in remembrance of his mistake.  
  
Gohan took one last look at the graves of his loved ones before turning and walking into the woods. 'Next time I'll make your graves better, you all deserve better,' referring more to him than to their grave.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Ok there's another chapter, once again longer. YAYYY. Any way I was thinking about doing another fic. A DBZ/Samurai X crossover. Those of you who think I can or can't say so. I want to see how many of you think it's a good idea, if so I'll try it. Those of you who don't know Samurai X forget about it.  
  
NEW POLL- This one's for the romance part of my fic. YES or NO to romance and if yes either BRA or LIME. Videl will not be a major part of this fic, she may make an appearance, but that's all.  
  
So now the new poll is up, I will continue to take votes for the next two or three chapters so vote away. Once again your choices are: ROMANCE- YES or NO, if YES- BRA or LIME.  
  
Now please review. 


	6. Deadly Tournament

Disclaimer: If I did own DBZ I would share it with every one of my beloved fans.....but I don't. (nor do I own Linkin Park)  
  
A/N: Wow I got a lot of input on my last chapter and more people want me to update my other story. So here's the deal for every two chapters I update on this story, including this one, I'll post a new chapter for my other story. I also plan on making a few of the chapters in this story songfics (Including this chapter), most of which will be from Linkin Park (The greatest band in the world, in my opinion) good or bad idea, what do you think?  
  
Here's how the poll is looking, and I'm still taking votes.  
  
3-Romance w/Bra 1-Romance w/Lime 2-No romance  
  
Well now it's time to thank you for the reviews. BladEofThECloudS, Rejhan, Gopu, CW, Brodag, Jay, and En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha (That's a mouth full) Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter.  
  
Jay- Hablas Espanol eh? Yo Tambien, pero no mucho. I love Spanish, but I don't know too much. Where do you live? Just curious.  
  
NOW THE NEXT INSTALLMENT IN 'FOR MYSELF'!  
  
Chapter 6- Deadly Tournament and Points of Authority  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Today was the final day before the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai. Bra had sparred with her father each day. Sometimes Trunks would come in, and every time Bra would beat him, he would complain. Vegeta continually told him that it was his own fault for neglecting to train. Bra would always gloat, saying she was better now, while Trunks argued that she was just lucky. Today Bra had decided to train by herself. She knew that the tournament was tomorrow and she was going to be as prepared as she could. The tournament was divided into two divisions one for fighters under the age of 16 and one for those above. She had wanted to fight in the same division as Gohan, but accepted the fact that it wasn't going to happen. Now her only real competition would be her twin brother Trunks. 'I will win, I trained with Gohan, the strongest person in the universe. No one can beat him. I hope I can train with him some more after the tournament.' she thought to herself while practicing her katas in the backyard. She was so absorbed in her fighting that she didn't sense the four power levels approaching.  
  
Vegeta was training in the GR. He had been sparring a lot recently with his daughter and was very astonished at her progress even though he never showed it. He was also very proud of how much focus she put into her training making sure that she could get as much as she could out of it. He was practicing with the GR robots when he felt some powerful powers coming, which made him lose his focus for a second and allowing one of the robots to hit him with one of the ki blasts that they had been reflecting back and forth. Once he was back on his feet he stopped the program and rushed outside to meet the power levels coming their way. He knew who they were and also knew that he had to get his family as far away from here as possible. 'If HE has taken their side in this dispute, we are going to have a few problems' Thought Vegeta as he walked outside seeing Bra practicing. "Get inside now!"  
  
"Huh, why, what's wrong?" asked Bra with an inquisitive look on her face.  
  
"No questions, Just do it!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Ok" she replied as she quickly ran past her father and into the house.  
  
Vegeta waited outside until four cloaked figures became visible and then finally reached CC. "I'm not exactly sure why you're all here, but be certain none of you are welcome to stay, so please say what you want to say and leave."  
  
None of their faces were visible, but Vegeta knew exactly who each one was and was very concerned about what the one on the far right was doing here. The one on the far left spoke first. "Were here to warn you."  
  
"Hmph I can take care of myself." replied Vegeta even though he was fully aware of what they were really here to say.  
  
"NO" said the next one "We mean if you don't kill the girl we will do it for you."  
  
"I sure as hell will not kill her, and I'll be damned if you think I would just sit back and watch you kill her. If you want her so bad you'll have to fight me." Said Vegeta becoming angry at the thought that anyone dare threaten his flesh and blood.  
  
"We are not here to fight now, but be certain, we will make sure the monster is killed, even if we have to kill you to do it. Your fate shall be determined at the tournament tomorrow and the girl's life will end by sunset. You'd be doing her a favor if you killed her with your own hand rather than let us get a hold of her, because I guarantee you what we do to her before we kill her will be far worse than death." said the next in line. With that the first three placed two fingers where their foreheads would be and used Instant Transmission. The one that was one the far right stayed a bit longer staring down at Vegeta.  
  
"Leave you disgrace" yelled Vegeta up at the cloaked figure and then he two used Instant Transmission. 'Damn Gohan needs to know about this. I could sense that they were far stronger than before.' thought Vegeta as he retreated back into the house and headed back to train in the GR where Bra and Trunks were sparring.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was the day of the tournament and Gohan was just flying away from Korin's tower. Korin had also been killed. Korin had tricked the other Z- senshi members into believing that he was on their side. He held up the act until he was able to meet Gohan. Korin had given him a small stash of twelve senzu beans, but the others had caught him talking with Gohan and soon after killed the cat guardian. Gohan had been to visit his stash of senzu beans. The dozen beans were still there, he felt it necessary to save them as long as possible. Recently he began to feel that they were going to need all of them, and if not he took them just in case. Korin had also left with him a rare black senzu bean that gives its user the permanent ability to regenerate, but also turns back time on the user's body by five years. It had taken Korin 100 years to grow it, and he told Gohan only to use it in case of an emergency. Gohan had kept this bean with him at all times to keep it from falling into the others' hands. He had no intention of ever using it on himself. Gohan continued flying to the island that the tournament was being held on, he was sure that the remaining Z-senshi would be there and would more than likely all be as strong as Tien and Chioutzu were if not stronger.  
  
Gohan landed on the island a short while later. He looked around in an attempt to spot Vegeta or Bulma. The entire area looked like a carnival without the tents. People crowed around food vendors and fighters checking out the competition. Gohan sensed Vegeta not too far away so he walked in the direction he had sensed him in.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Vegeta was standing in a crowd with Bulma and the twins getting in line for the sign-up for the tournament. They had been here for an hour waiting and the flight in the hover jet had taken an hour. Suddenly he sensed Gohan arriving on the island. "Woman wait here I have to talk to Kakarrot's brat."  
  
"I HAVE A NAME GOD DAMN IT." Bulma shouted at Vegeta as he walked away into the crowds.  
  
Vegeta walked a distance just to get out of earshot of Bra. He soon caught sight of the teen Saiyan. "Gohan there's something we need to talk about."  
  
'This must be serious for him to be using my name.' thought Gohan. "What is it?" asked Gohan with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Those traitors came to visit yesterday and it seems they've picked up a powerful ally."  
  
"Who could be strong enough to make you worry?" asked the now concerned Gohan.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. I would like to ask you a favor though....."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Bulma, Bra, and Trunks were waiting at the entrance to the arena for Gohan and Vegeta to turn up. All junior fighters were automatically qualified to fight, but the upper division had to be filtered out. The pre-elimination round was going to be a punch machine that measured the strength of the fighter. Bulma waited silently but Bra and Trunks were arguing over who was going to win the tournament, Gohan or Vegeta. Then both Vegeta and Gohan emerged from the swarms of people trying to push their way into the arena.  
  
"It's about time you two," said a frustrated Bulma.  
  
"HEY GOHAN!" said Trunks and Bra together.  
  
"Hurry up the first elimination round is beginning," said Bulma as she walked into the arena.  
  
"Well this should be quite interesting" replied Vegeta as they all followed Bulma.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta separated from the others when they got to the area where the machines were. Vegeta could already sense where the other fighters were. The first to test their strength was none other than the 'great' Hercule himself. His punch scored a 124, which to most of the fighters seemed extremely high. He then gave his obnoxious laugh and victory sign and then left without watching to see his competition. "I can't wait to be the one to kick his ass,' said Gohan "I can't believe these pathetic weaklings actually believe he beat Cell."  
  
"You should kill the ass hole that would show these earthlings that they've been glorifying a fake all along." said a smirking Vegeta imagining the afroed corpse.  
  
A few other fighters seemed pretty strong for average humans one such fighter was a girl with black hair in ponytails. She was wearing biker shorts, a baggy T-shirt under a tank top, and biker gloves. None of the other average fighters scored higher than her, she even outdid Hercule. Soon it was the four-mystery fighters turn. They all scored high numbers that were incomprehensible to the weaker fighters. They were all wearing large hooded robes. Gohan could sense that the first three were Yamcha, Krillen, and Tien, but he had no idea as to who the fourth one was. His ki felt oddly familiar to him but he was certain that he had never sensed such a powerful being other than Vegeta or his father. Vegeta on the other hand knew exactly who it was and knew that HE was masking his ki to keep his identity from Gohan.  
  
"Is that who you were talking about?" Vegeta simply nodded his head to Gohan's question. "Who is he?"  
  
"You'll find out." It was soon Vegeta's turn and he scored just above the mystery fighter, and then it was Gohan's turn.  
  
Before he punched the pad he turned to face the remaining fighters. "Consider yourselves eliminated." he then turned and punched the machine hard enough to send it flying and smashing into a brick wall destroying both the machine and the wall. He then proceeded to blast the three remaining machines. The rest of the fighters were either staring fearfully at the teen or were running away in fear.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma took seats to watch the junior tournament. Sixteen kids were fighting in the tournament including Trunks and Bra. Though none of the fights Bra or Trunks were in lasted very long. They had both ended on opposite sides of the match up tree so it was very obvious that the last fight would be between Trunks and Bra. Gohan and Vegeta didn't take notice of any of the other fighters' names because it was obvious they couldn't compete with Bra or Trunks. It soon wound down to just Bra and Trunks in the final as predicted.  
  
"Now it's time for the Junior Tournament Final." said the announcer "And our fighters are Bra Briefs and Trunks Briefs, who are surprisingly twins." Trunks and Bra both proceeded to the fighting ring on opposite sides.  
  
"You can't win so you should just give up now," said Trunks  
  
"HA I think you should be the one to give up," replied Bra  
  
"OK FIGHT" 'DING' the announcer rang the bell signaling the start of the fight.  
  
Both Bra and Trunks got into their stances. Trunks took the offensive first trying to catch Bra off guard. He charged her straight on and tried to sweep her feet out from underneath of her. Bra managed to jump over the attack and flip over him she then grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Trunks was heading for the edge or the ring but stopped himself before falling off. He then charged at her once again and aimed a punch towards her face. Bra once again dodged the attack and kick Trunks in the side causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Bra then saw her opportunity and kicked him again in the stomach and sent him flying towards the edge of the ring once again. Again Trunks managed to slow down and stop, but when he got back to his feet he began powering up to super Saiyan.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a baby? Oh well I guess we'll do this your way." said Bra smugly as she too powered up to super Saiyan. The crowd was already astonished at the fight the two children were having and now they had begun to change their hair color and eye color. They also started giving off a golden light and a powerful wind picked up inside the stadium. Most of the onlookers were screaming.  
  
Bra and Trunks ignored the commotion around them and continued fighting. They both had begun standing in place punching and kicking trying to hit the other with little success on either side. Bra managed to dodge or block most of the attacks as did Trunks and neither could gain the upper hand. Finally they both backed off and began charging their own attack.  
  
"KA....ME....HA....ME....HAAAAAA" yelled Bra  
  
"BUSTER CANNON" yelled Trunks  
  
The yellow and blue blasts connected directly in the middle of them sending each of them flying backwards and out of the ring. Trunks hit the wall and fell to the ground but Bra managed to stay floating and floated back into the ring then fell down out of exhaustion.  
  
"It looks like the winner is BRA! Ladies and Gentlemen this has been one outstanding fight hasn't it." Said the announcer and it seem he was the only human who seemed to have enjoyed watching the horrific fight of the terribly strong twins. Some of the watchers even wet their pants in fear but none seemed to care as most of them sat back down after getting up to run away.  
  
"Geez if they were scared of those two I can't wait to get in there and scare the hell out of them." said Vegeta smirking.  
  
"We will take a half hour intermission and then we will begin the World Martial Arts Tournament. The ten fighters will compete as follows: Kane vs. T, Videl vs. Gohan, S vs. Vegeta, Y vs. 18, and K vs. Liu. The winner of the tournament shall win 1,000,000 zeni and the opportunity to face Hercule for the title World Champion."  
  
'So the filth is still trying to hide his identity from Gohan by using a fake name.' thought Vegeta  
  
"18? Android 18? What's she doing here?" questioned Gohan  
  
"We'll find out later. It's time for the real fights to begin."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was a short wait until the first combatants were called to the ring. The first match was between a tall muscular bald man named Kane and T who Gohan recognized as Tien by his ki signature. Tien had quickly won by knock out but when both fighters exited the ring Tien charged over to the other fight and killed him by kicking his head off. If people weren't scared before they were scared now. The judges had let him get away with it since it wasn't part of the match but they had sent the police after him, which ended up in three more deaths. Since there was nothing they could do to stop him they gave up trying. None of the judges wanted to disqualify him for fear of being killed like the rest.  
  
"Well I hope we all managed to keep our lunches down because it's time for the next fight crime fighter Videl vs. Gohan." said the announcer. The audience all ignored his poor joke. "This time lets try to have a good clean fight." 'DING'  
  
Gohan dropped into his stance, as did Videl. "You know you have a lot of potential and your pretty strong for a 'human' that is" Gohan said the last part in a whisper to her. She just gave an 'are you crazy' look and then charged at him. Gohan easily dodged all of her attacks and kept on the defense in order to make her mad. "It would seem you're too slow to hit me," said Gohan smirking at her.  
  
"Who are you?" she managed to ask through breaths when she stopped attacking.  
  
"Me, I'm a nobody, someone that's not conceded into thinking a moron like Hercule could ever defeat Cell. Who are you?"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY. HE DID BEAT CELL AND NOW I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU."  
  
"Hmm mouthy little bitch aren't you?" replied Gohan lazily as he fell back into his stance and prepared to give her a little scare. He then vanished from everyone's sights and suddenly reappeared behind Videl with his arms crossed and while she tried to figure out where he had gone, he bent over and whispered in her ear. "You know what I don't get is how you and your pitiful father could have ever fooled the entire population into believe he beat Cell when Cell swatted him away like a fly."  
  
Videl was too terrified to move until he made that comment about her father, she then twisted and aimed a kick at where his head was, but he had already vanished again only leaving an after image. Gohan then appeared above her floating a few feet behind her. "OVER HERE."  
  
Videl turned around and saw Gohan floating in the air a few feet above her. "So do you still think I'm using tricks? If I am how is it not one person here can see how I did it?" He then appeared directly in front of her. "I'll give you this, you happen to be stronger than your pathetic cheat of a father, whether you believe me or not, but as far as I'm concerned neither of you is a match for me." He said before punching her in the gut and before she even realized what hit her she was out cold. Gohan then picked up her body and threw it out of the ring, too impatient to wait for the count.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS GOHAN, WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED?" said the announcer. "Now the next fighters please enter the ring. Y and 18 please come to the ring now."  
  
Gohan walked off to find Vegeta, he had no interest in watching Yamcha being beaten by a girl, even if she was an android.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Vegeta had watched Gohan's fight closely and had overheard their entire conversation. He was very amused at how Gohan toyed with her before easily disposing of her. 'He's beginning to act more like a Saiyan each day' He then saw Gohan approaching along with Bulma and the twins.  
  
"Did you see that dad? She wasn't even a match for Gohan." said Trunks while jumping up and down.  
  
"Hmph I should hope not."  
  
"Well soon it'll be your turn to fight Vegeta, let's hope that S can give you the fight you looking for." said Gohan  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
The fights between 18 and Yamcha and K and Shin had ended quickly. 18 and K were the victors. Now it was time for Vegeta's fight.  
  
"WOULD VEGETA AND S PLEASE COME TO THE RING." said the announcer over the loud speaker.  
  
"Good luck Vegeta, not that you'll need it." said Gohan  
  
'I'll need more of it than you know.' thought Vegeta to himself  
  
"Yeah good luck dad" said Bra and Trunks together.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Vegeta stepped up onto the ring and waited for his opponent to show up. Soon enough S appeared out of nowhere onto the ring with his cloak still on and hood still up.  
  
"Listen Vegeta I'm not going to fight you here." said S with his voice so low that only he could hear. He then vanished and appeared in front of Vegeta.  
  
"HEY I HAVEN'T SAID GO YET!" yelled the announcer but before anything could be done S grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulder and placed two fingers on his head and used Instant Transmission.  
  
"Hey Gohan what's going on?" asked Bulma a little bit concerned.  
  
"I don't know, but Vegeta can handle himself so you shouldn't worry too much."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Ok we're here in the middle of a desert and we're fighting on your grounds are you happy now?" said Vegeta pissed that the scum would even think of touching him.  
  
"Vegeta I want to solve this peacefully I don't want to fight you." said S  
  
"Do my ears deceive me, you want to kill my daughter and you think I'll stand idly by and let you do it? Well listen here you disgrace if you threaten my family, you're looking for a fight." said Vegeta getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Ok but she will be killed even if I have to kill you to get to her." said S as he removed his cloak.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
The match between S and Vegeta had been called a draw and both were disqualified. So the next match would be between K and Gohan.  
  
"WILL K AND GOHAN PLEASE COME TO THE RING, YOUR FIGHT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Yo, yo  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan walked up to the ring no one was cheering except for Bra and Trunks and everyone in the stadium easily heard them.  
  
Gohan faced his opponent as he took off his cloak. Gohan knew exactly who it was but what he saw made him fall to the ground laughing. The ex-monk Krillen only the last time Gohan had seen him he was completely bald but now he had a head full of hair that look like it was too much for his head.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # #  
  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life, my pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
# # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Yeah that's right keep laughing cause soon you and that monster will be dead." said Krillen.  
  
Gohan quickly got up the amusement gone from his face "You think you can kill me? Well that's pretty big talk for such a small man with such a weak power."  
  
"GRR DIE" Krillen charged Gohan who easily avoided the attack and kneed Krillen in the stomach winding him severely. Krillen used this opportunity to grab Gohan's leg and break it quickly.  
  
"ARGHH" cried Gohan in pain "DAMN YOU LITTLE FAGGOT, NOW YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO DIE." Gohan charged an attack and prepared to fire it. Krillen realized there was no way he was going to survive the attack, but he still had an ace up his sleeve.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life, my pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
Yo, yo  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame (frame)  
Cover up your face  
(You) You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
  
# # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"WAIT" said Krillen  
  
"Why the hell should I"  
  
"Because I know that Vegeta is going to die and if you leave now you can still save his life." replied Krillen.  
  
'What no, he knew' thought Gohan as he thought back earlier today.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"I have a favor to ask you?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No matter what happens today I want you to protect my family don't let them out of your sight for any reason, no questions asked, understood."  
  
"......Yeah of course."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
'I had wondered if he had known something that I didn't. Damn I could have prevented him from being transported if I had known.' "Look here you little ass munch, I can still sense Vegeta and he's as strong as ever. He's powering up as we speak I know you can feel that power."  
  
"Ahh but just wait" replied Krillen smugly. Gohan waited for a bit and then suddenly another power flared up shadowing Vegeta's power completely. Gohan sat there stunned 'There's no way someone could be as strong as me maybe even stronger' "WHO IS THAT?" he questioned angrily  
  
"I could take you there if you wanted"  
  
'No I can't leave Bra she'll be attacked by Yamcha and Tien.' "Nice try but we're going to finish this."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
You want to share what you've been through  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
You want to share what you've been through  
You live what you've learned  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan powered up to super Saiyan and flew at Krillen who was stunned that Gohan had rejected his offer. "I can't kill you now, but I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN IF I HAVE TO." roared Gohan as he flew his punch right into Krillen's ribs. Krillen was then thrown out of the ring by the force of the punch and proceeded to cough up and puke blood from the vicious attack. 'I hope Vegeta can hold his own until I get there' thought Gohan as he immediately went to go tell the others of what he had just heard.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
YES longest chapter yet. Well what did you think of the song part? ANYWAY I still need more votes for the romance part of my story.  
  
3-romance w/Bra 1-romance w/Lime 2-No romance  
  
Those are the standings  
  
I will be going to Phoenix for a college workshop next week so I won't be able to update until the end of June, sorry folks but that's just the way things are. I will update as soon as I get back. NOW REVIEW MY STORY OR I SHALL.........oh I can't do anything 


	7. Like You

Disclaimer: What's the point you already know there's no chance in hell that I would own DBZ but I just have to keep reminding you anyway. (I also don't own Three Days Grace, DUH)  
  
A/N: I'M BACK, and I'm a bad bad man. I removed my other story. I LIED AND I HATE IT, but I really can't remember where I was taking that story so I deleted it, sorry again to those of you who wanted it finished but I didn't have the patience for it. I will be posting a new story though, another Gohan romance/angst fic, called 'One Fate' so look for it soon. I thought I left enough clues but so far only three people have guessed who 'S' is. Congratulations to Jay (First to know), someone, and wicked angel grls, you are great detectives. It also seems that a few of you would like to see 18 thrown into my poll so I have a new poll. You, my fans, have decided that this fic will have romance, but I WILL NOT BE CHANGING THE GENRE. So who will win Gohan's heart BRA, 18, or LIME. If anyone would like to change his or her previous vote just tell me.  
  
THE STANDINGS ARE: BRA-8, LIME-1, and #18-0  
  
Thanks to someone, Jared, dragonheart5004, Gopu, Jay, subway saiyan, wicked angel grls, VegetaPrinceofDarkness and Rejhan for reviewing my last chapter. Now time to answer a lot of questions.  
  
someone- YES YES YES that's all I'm saying I hope you remember your question.  
  
Jared- Hey that's not a bad idea at all in fact I'm totally for it as you saw, but as you know the choice is up to the reviewers.  
  
Jay- Answers to your question will come soon, if you can remember the said question. Yo vivo en Los Estados Unidos. Como estas?  
  
subway saiyan- IT WILL MAKE SENSE I SWEAR, but please just be a bit more patient with me. Sorry about the periods I hardly pay any attention.  
  
wicked angel grls- I'm glad my story 'roxs your soxs' OMG you guessed it! (Don't tell anyone) Your not the only one who wants to see a Gohan/18 pairing so as you wish she's the new choice in my poll.  
  
Rejhan- Sorry but Mirai is dead. You will find out soon though I promise.  
  
WHEW ok enough of that now on with my story.  
  
Chapter 7- Like You, Just Like You  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan flew up into the stands, ignoring the pain in his left leg, where Bulma, Trunks, and Bra were sitting. Gohan landed on his good leg keeping the weight off the other.  
  
"OH MY GOD GOHAN YOU NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR!" Bulma screamed at the sight of the bone sticking out through his shin area.  
  
"Are you ok Gohan?" asked Bra worriedly.  
  
"Don't make such a big deal out of this guys I can fix it in a second, but first we need to get to Vegeta he's in trouble. You will all come with me, I'll force one of the three to take us there." said Gohan as he stretched his leg out and forced the bone back underneath the skin.  
  
"Look Gohan I really don't think you should be doing that." said Bulma "We should get a professional."  
  
"We don't have the time. Grab my foot and pull it out while twisting it a little to the right." replied Gohan as he held out his foot for Bulma.  
  
"I hope you know what you're talking about." Bulma grabbed his foot and did as he said until they heard a sickening crack and his bone was set back where it should be. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"COOL" said Trunks and Bra together.  
  
"Ok I can heal it by myself now. Now we need to go find Yamcha, Tien, or Krillen, and get them to take us to Vegeta."  
  
"I think they took Krillen into a room to be checked on by DOCTORS" said Bulma resentfully.  
  
"Well it doesn't have to be Krillen I know Tien can use Instant Transmission, and I'm sure Yamcha can too. We need to stick together you could all be in danger, now let's get looking."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Vegeta's fight had been going on for some time and Vegeta was unable to compare with the speed and power of his opponent. He had sustained multiple broken bones, bruises, and cuts throughout his body.  
  
Vegeta looked at his opponent from his position kneeling on the ground. He was unharmed and wasn't even out of breath. 'Damn him, his power is incredible. I just hope Gohan is able to take him. I'm sorry Bulma, Trunks, .....Bra, I die for you this day.' Vegeta stood back up and powered up as far as his remaining energy would allow, which was barely half of his maximum strength. Vegeta studied his opponent one last time, not only was his power different so was his attitude. He had known this man for some time and had always envied the strength he possessed but now his envy turned to pity and anger. 'He never needed you and yet he still punishes himself over your death and now you betray his trust. One day he will have his revenge and then maybe you'll see for yourself what kind of person you caused him to be. You are the reason he protects my daughter and now you are as much his enemy as his ally he will be stuck with a choice he may not be able to make.' Vegeta thought to himself. Blood flew from his mouth as he shouted and charged his opponent with everything he had. "I MAY DIE, BUT I DO SO WITH THE HONOR AND PRIDE OF BEING A PRINCE, A HUSBAND, AND A FATHER!"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan had managed to corner Yamcha with the help of Trunks and Bra. "Look I'll make this real simple for you, either you take us to Vegeta or I can make you suffer until the day I decide to kill you." said Gohan angrily. Just to prove his point he grabbed Yamcha's arm before he could pull it away and bent it in the opposite direction. The bones in Yamcha's arm began to crack under the pressure threatening to break.  
  
"OK OK Just please stop" begged the pitiful ex bandit.  
  
"You guys grab on to me now," he said motioning for Bra, Bulma, and Trunks. They all did as they were told and placed a hand on him. "Ok now you pitiful worm take us or you'll be in even more pain." Gohan applied more pressure to Yamcha's arm while Yamcha quickly placed two fingers from his other hand on his forehead and used Instant Transmission.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It had begun to rain over the battlefield. Vegeta lay on the hard desert ground bleeding from every cut on his body. He looked at his arms they were hardly recognizable they were burned and bloody. Rain continued to fall washing away old blood and allowing fresh blood to take its place. He had lost an eye and the use of his legs. He could still sense his opponent a few feet away just looking at him. Vegeta sat up enough to look at his rival. "What's wrong I know you've killed before why are you waiting. Are you starting to pity me? WELL SAVE IT, I don't need your pity, we are warriors and I cannot win in my condition, so as a warrior you shall end your opponent's life." He continued to just look at Vegeta not making a move. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Suddenly Vegeta felt five new power levels appear and S had placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished. 'DAMN HIM'  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan and the rest arrived just in time to see the figure of S vanish. Gohan could tell he wasn't wearing his cloak but he had vanished too quickly for Gohan to see who he was. Now the only thing in the surrounding area was a beaten and bloody Vegeta lying on the ground. The sky was pitch black and rain poured down, every once in a while lightening would flash across the sky.  
  
"NOOO" Bulma screamed and ran off to Vegeta with Bra and Trunks on her heel. Gohan let go of Yamcha's arm, but the second he did Yamcha used Instant Transmission again.  
  
Gohan walked over to the group. "Vegeta why didn't you tell me?" said Gohan slightly angry at the prince's arrogance.  
  
"You know very well why, but it doesn't matter now. I thought I might be able to end this stupid fight alone, and I was wrong."  
  
"Dad please you can't die" cried Bra kneeling down to place her head on his scarred chest.  
  
"Vegeta why?" Bulma was also crying and kneeling next to her love while holding his bloody hand, rain mixing in with the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Trunks was still standing but tears still fell from his face while he stared down at the ground.  
  
"I did this for you my family. I wanted to stop them from hurting you all. Gohan do not blame yourself for them attacking us, we chose to help you. Bulma please look out for him and our children and know that I will always love you." Bulma gave a big smile at him for actually using her name. "Trunks I'm proud of you, you will grow up to be a great fighter and I'm sorry for my roughness, but one day you'll understand why I did what I did."  
  
Trunks continued to cry "No dad, no you're not going to die."  
  
"Do not worry you still have your mother, you will be fine. Bra I'm very proud of you as well," Bra looked up her face was streaked with tears and rainwater, her hair was sticking to some places on her face. Vegeta lifted his free hand and moved a hair away from her face. "You too will become a great fighter, Gohan has taught you well. I will always be proud of the both of you. Maybe one day I will come back, know that I would do anything to always be there for you, my family. Gohan, thank you for honoring your word and also for giving me the chance to speak with my family before I go," said Vegeta who was actually smiling at the demi-saiyan.  
  
Gohan stared back in disbelief at the smile, but slowly smiled back. "Of course, I would do anything for my Prin... no King." Vegeta just smiled even more.  
  
"Ahh I see that I may die but the Saiyan spirit will live on in you. I'm am honored to have had you as an ally. You will now take the legacy of the Saiyan race you are the heir to the throne now. I never told you this but since that day after your mother died I always thought of you as a son and was proud of how you acted more and more Saiyan over time."  
  
Gohan stood there stunned. "I...I ...Thank you." he said while bowing his head.  
  
"No I thank you, you trained my daughter and protected my family when I could not, I would be proud to call you my own. I pray that one day our race will flourish again and as long as you three remain there is still hope for my dream." Vegeta could feel his mind becoming more and more fuzzy as his time neared its end. "Bulma,... Bra,... Trunks,...Gohan.........Good...bye" his final breath left his mouth, his eye closed, and his body went limp.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma cried. Bulma, Bra, and Trunks continued to cry over the deceased warrior's body while Gohan stood and watched with an old familiar pain lingering in his heart. He had no more tears to shed, even for the Saiyan Prince, but he still felt the pain of loss.  
  
'I will kill him. Whoever did this to you will pay, I swear I will take revenge for you.' Gohan bent down and picked up the fallen Prince's body. "Come on we should bury him. Trunks you can carry your mom." Gohan took off into the sky while Bra and Trunks followed.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan soon spotted the all too familiar grove that he visited annually. He descended with Trunks, Bulma, and Bra right behind him. Gohan landed a few feet from the four mounds lined up in the center of the grove.  
  
"Gohan what is this place?" questioned Bulma upon being let down by her son.  
  
"I think you know. If it's alright with you I would like to bury Vegeta here."  
  
"Yes of course." said Bulma as she, Bra, and Trunks walked closer to the four mounds, each marked with a withered flower.  
  
"Who were they?" question Trunks as Gohan placed Vegeta on the ground while he began to use small ki blasts to clear a hole in the ground.  
  
"My mentor, Piccolo," said Gohan pointing to the one on the far left "my friend, Dende." pointing to the next on over as he went on "my mother, Chi- Chi, and my brother, Goten." Gohan turned back to Vegeta and lifted him back up then placed him in the hole next to his brother's grave.  
  
"You had a brother?" asked Bra as Gohan finished covering Vegeta's grave.  
  
Gohan smiled sadly while nodding his head. "He would have been close to your age if he were still here." The rain had finally stopped and a lone ray of light shone through the clouds right into the grove.  
  
"Gohan what about the tournament?" questioned Bulma.  
  
"It doesn't matter now it's probably over anyway, but I still have to go back there and find the others and finish this. I will take revenge for Vegeta."  
  
"NOOO! Gohan." yelled Bulma tears falling from her face once again. "Please don't do it, I know you're angry for what they did, but don't...don't...I couldn't stand it if you died too." she fell to the ground and cried into her hands while Gohan stood shocked at her actions towards him. "Please...please don't." she begged with her hands still covering her face.  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground. "Bulma...I...I...I'm sorry..." Bulma looked up in surprise. "You must understand that they have caused you to suffer just as much as me, and I won't stand for it." Bulma just nodded weakly before standing once again and pulling Gohan into a hug.  
  
"Just...don't die, I don't want you to die too." Bra and Trunks soon followed suit and began hugging Gohan.  
  
"I don't want you to go either." cried Bra as she looked up at Gohan.  
  
Gohan smiled down at the younger Saiyan. "I promise that I won't die." 'I've come too far to die now, I will have my revenge and avenge Vegeta's death.' "They will be looking for you and I can't be fighting and trying to protect you as well, but I can't think of anyplace that would be safe." 'They could hide in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but if they find out where they are they could destroy the door and then they'd be stuck in there, that's why I haven't used it myself.'  
  
"Take us with you." said Bulma. Gohan looked at her in surprise. "Bra, Trunks, and I can stay a distance away while you fight."  
  
"No it's way too risky, there are four of them and I alone...wait I got it!" '18 she was at the tournament and she was able to beat Yamcha but that's not saying much. Maybe she'll help us out.' "We need to get back to the tournament quick." Gohan picked up Bulma. "Hurry follow me you two." He then blasted off into the sky followed by Trunks and Bra.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"AND THE WINNER OF THE 24th TENKAICHI BUDOKAI BY DEFAULT IS 18" said the announcer. They had waited for Gohan to enter the ring for half an hour at the request of 18 but the judges wouldn't allow for any more time. "NOW IT'S TIME FOR HER TO FACE THE WORLD'S SAVIOR HERRRRCUUULE!" Hercule came out of his private training room and into the arena giving his victory sign.  
  
"I Hercule the world champ, have come to grace you with my presence and give you the honor of facing me in a one on one match." he said to 18 as he entered the ring.  
  
'What a fool' "I hope you're ready to fight because I hate people who talk too much." replied 18 as she began cracking her knuckles. "I think I've had enough of everyone thinking you were the one to save the Earth from Cell, and please that so called 'real' video footage of the Cell games was sooo fake. I mean you could tell they were actors wearing masks, how pathetic are you." she said for only Hercule to hear, as she prepared for her attack.  
  
"I...UH...I did defeat Cell." said Hercule in fake confidence.  
  
"HA don't make me laugh, I was there, I know you stole the credit from someone who really deserves it."  
  
Hercule began sweating "That's not possible ma'am, if you were there you would know that I was the one who beat Cell."  
  
"Your lies are really starting to annoy me, so how about I prove to the world how much of a fake you really are."  
  
"IT SEEMS THE CHAMP IS STARING DOWN HIS OPPONENT AND DECIDING WHICH OF HIS AWESOME ATTACKS TO USE." said the announcer from the sideline.  
  
"OH man.....Uh ok I'll do anything, just please, I have a reputation to keep up." he whispered over to her as she sweatdropped.  
  
"1,000,000 zeni, and I'll throw the fight, but if you decide afterward that you want to go back on your end of the deal I'll make sure you never fight again."  
  
Hercule's eyes bugged out of his head "1,000,000 zeni? but...but..." 18 just gave him a death glare. "ok, ok, oh man what I do to be famous."  
  
"Ok then let's get this fight started." she charged at him relatively slow for her, but still too fast for Hercule's eyes to follow. She appeared directly in front of him and threw a punch that went right by his head. "Ok make your move now." she whispered.  
  
"Uh..Right" he pretended to dodge her already missed punch and then back flipped a distance away. "OK TIME TO END THIS. DYNOMITE PUNCH." He began charging at her as fast as he could and threw a punch directly at her forehead. The punch connected but 18 just stood there.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" she whispered.  
  
"Uhh... yeah" he said sweating at her reaction. Then she suddenly flew backwards and smashed into the wall outside the ring, causing the brick wall to crack.  
  
"WOW AND HERCULE IS THE WINNER, BUT WHO WOULD BE SURPRISED HE IS AFTER ALL THE WORLD CHAMPION." said the announcer. Hercule just stood in the center of the ring sweatdropping, giving his fake smile and victory signs.  
  
"YEAH HA HA HA HA, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I AM THE CHAMP!" he said as he retreated back into his private training room. 'Whew that was a close one.'  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan had seen the end of the fight as they reached the arena. 'I can't believe 18 threw the match.' He landed and set Bulma back down on the ground as Bra and Trunks landed. He walked over to the vibrant blond android. She still had the same hair and fashion sense that she had when he last saw her. She was wearing a short jean jacket over a white shirt that seemed a bit revealing, a short jean skirt, and the same boots that he last saw her in. "So why did you throw the match just now?" he questioned as she picked herself up of the ground.  
  
She looked at the teen in front of her and smiled. "Hmph why do you think?" she said playfully.  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Still as sharp as ever huh? I haven't seen you since that day."  
  
"You recognize me?"  
  
"Kid, no one forgets their savior, besides that when you're with Krillen 'YOU' became an obsession."  
  
"You mean..." said Gohan as he backed away a step and placed an arm in front of Bulma.  
  
"Chill, I left him shortly after you were forced to leave your home. He's way too obsessed with trying to kill you to pay any attention to me anyway. I live in 'Satan City' now. You know I never did thank you for that day." She walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You know you've gotten pretty handsome since we last met"  
  
"Well uh... you're welcome, but if you don't mind I'd like to ask you for a favor." said Gohan with a small blush on his face.  
  
"Hmm well I did make a million zeni because you didn't show up for our fight, so sure. What do you need?"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gohan walked among the tons and tons of people leaving the island. He had gotten 18 to watch over Bulma, Bra, and Trunks at her house while he stayed and looked for 'S'. He was searching for Krillen, Tien, or Yamcha, because he didn't remember S's ki signature. He could sense Krillen and Tien on the far side of the island where the boats back to the main land were leaving the port. Soon Tien came into sight. He, Krillen, and the man named Shin were all speaking in hushed voices underneath a palm tree away from the crowds. Before Gohan could get any closer, the small purple skinned man named Shin vanished from sight. 'What the hell?' thought Gohan as he reached Tien and Krillen, who had obviously noticed him long before he reached them, were standing there looking at him grimly. "I assume you know what I here for."  
  
"We would fucking kill you right here and now if it wasn't for..." began Tien  
  
"The fact that both of you combined could never stand a chance against me?" interjected Gohan.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Krillen. "'He' want's to be the one to deal with you." said Krillen as he pointed behind Gohan. There stood a man wearing a cloak with the hood up so that it was impossible to see his face.  
  
"We're going to take you to someplace a little bit less inhabited." replied Tien while grabbing Gohan's shoulder and using Instant Transmission.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"So are you sure that this is alright?" asked Bulma a bit worried about being in the same house an ex-murderer. Her, Bra, and Trunks walked into the small one story house on the edge of town.  
  
"You don't have to sound so worried," said 18 detecting fear in the way she questioned. "I've left my past behind me I'm living a normal life now. I have enough money that I don't need a job. Besides Gohan said you were in danger, and I did promise him I would look out for you. I'm sorry to hear about Vegeta, no matter how stubborn he was, he was still an honorable fighter." 18 walked into the living room and sat down while the rest found their own seat to take.  
  
"Yeah..." said Bulma wistfully. "I hope Gohan will be ok though."  
  
"Don't worry mom, Gohan is the strongest person in the whole universe." said Bra.  
  
"She's probably right you know. He will definitely not be one to lose easily," said 18 trying to bring Bulma's hopes up.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was getting late in the evening, and sun blazed over the horizon into Gohan's eyes. He had to squint past the light to see the form of his opponent a couple feet away. They were a few feet above the ground in the middle of a small prairie surrounded by forest on all sides. "We have tried to reason with you," said Krillen from behind him.  
  
"If by reason you mean try to kill me then yeah that pretty much sums up the past six years. What is it you think you'll gain by killing Bra?"  
  
"She's a threat, not only to those around her but to the entire universe," said the cloaked figure.  
  
'That voice!' thought Gohan as he turned to face him once again.  
  
"I had wished we could solve this without a fight, but it seems you're just as stubborn as Vegeta, not at all the Gohan I once knew." the figure continued. "You two go and find and kill her."  
  
'No!' Gohan quickly turned around and grabbed Tien's arms before he could teleport, but Krillen had already vanished. "I see you've regenerated another arm for me to tear off" said Gohan smiling wickedly as he put both his legs in-between the two of them and kicked Tien in the chest while still holding on to his arms. The bones in his shoulder began to dislocate as Gohan continued to push off Tien's chest with his feet. Tien began screaming in pain. "I let you get away once, it won't happen again." He then pushed hard enough to rip both of Tien's arms off his body. Tien fall to the ground some feet below and continued screaming in pain as blood rushed out of both his shoulders. Gohan then fired a ki blast that took of Tien's head. Tien's headless body fell to the ground and continued to bleed.  
  
He then turned back to the person in the cloak who seemed to be too stunned to move.  
  
"Gohan how could you?" said the person from under the cloak. "I didn't actually believe it when Krillen told me you had become evil but I could never imagine he would be right."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how much you know about me or why you seem so familiar, but you could never understand the kind of shit I've put up with from him and his friends."  
  
The person in the cloak removed the hood revealing his face. He had tall spiky black hair that stuck out in all directions, his face showed great disappointment rather than it's normal carefree smile.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you.  
I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
"No, No...It can't be!" said Gohan as he back up a few more feet. He continued to remove the cloak until it was completely off and discarded to the ground leaving a man wearing an orange gi.  
  
"They said all they were trying to do was to help you and you went and pushed them away," replied Goku.  
  
Gohan was still too stunned at the fact that his father was standing before him, to speak.  
  
"I know what must be going through your head right now and believe me..."  
  
# # # # # #  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you.  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA" Gohan began laughing hysterically before Goku could finish. "You could never understand what is running through my head. Know this, I am going to kill you, Krillen, and Yamcha. I can believe that you of all people would trust your dearest friends so then if that's what you want to believe then I guess I'm am now your enemy."  
  
"Son please listen..."  
  
"SON! I'M NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE. VEGETA WAS MORE OF A FATHER TO ME THAN YOU EVER WERE AND YOU KILLED HIM, THEREFORE I WILL KILL YOU FOR HIM." yelled Gohan as he got into his stance and prepared to attack. "I won't let you kill Bra. I know of her strength and you of all people should know why I'm protecting her. You were once forgiving and kind enough to help people when they needed it the most and I always wanted to do the things you did. So if you truly want to believe the garbage that your 'friends' have been feeding you then prepare to die or kill me."  
  
# # # # # #  
  
I could be cold  
  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you.  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you.  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
"Does Chi-Chi know..."  
  
"Mom is dead." Gohan growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Goku sat in a stunned silence. "But when? How?"  
  
"That's right you wouldn't know. You were always more interested in training than spending time with your family. I bet you didn't even know you had another son."  
  
"I have another son? Where is he?"  
  
"....Dead. He died just a few hours after birth. If you were here they would be too and none of this would be happening now."  
  
# # # # # #  
  
On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you  
  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like  
You want me to.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
"....I'm not so sure about that." Goku then too got into a stance and prepared to fight. "No matter how much you'd like to think so Bra would still need to be killed."  
  
"Well if you truly think that she's going to be a threat, then I suggest you worry about the current threat to this planet....ME!" Gohan began powering up past super Saiyan and super Saiyan 2, all the way to super Saiyan 3. "I will avenge Vegeta's death by killing you once again."  
  
"I don't want to fight but you leave me with no choice." Goku also began powering up and he too reached all the way to level 3. "I will kill you if I have to."  
  
"You will be the one to die." Gohan then charged and engaged in battle with Goku. He threw many punches all hitting their target. Goku had been hit multiple hits to the stomach and face. He had been trying to dodge the attacks but it seemed Gohan was faster so he switched to trying to block. Gohan saw what he was doing as he brought up his arms and legs into a more defensive position leaving his head open for an attack. 'I used to look up to you, but Vegeta was right, your nothing but a third class piece of shit.' Gohan aimed a kick at the side of Goku's head that hit its target and set Goku a few feet away.  
  
"I thought this would be bit more interesting but I guess I was wrong. I hate wasting time so let me make this quick." Gohan cupped his hands at his side and began charging his attack. "KA.....ME....SEN...KO..." A blood red ball appeared in his hands as he got ready to launch his blast.  
  
"Gohan, what happened? You used to be so nice and kind." Goku said more to himself as he too charged his own attack. "KA....ME....HA...ME..." A light blue ball formed in Goku's hands.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
You thought you were standing beside me  
  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you.  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
"HA" they both yelled at the same time. The red and blue energy blasts connected between the two warriors and as each continued to put more and more energy into their attack the blast in the center grew larger and larger until all the pent up energy exploded.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you.  
  
# # # # # #  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Bulma and 18 were sitting at the kitchen table in 18's house as Bra and Trunks sat on the couch in the living room watching TV or so it seemed. Bulma and 18 had been talking when all of a sudden Bulma got the strangest feeling it the pit of her stomach. Then Bra and Trunks came running from the living room each with a worried expression.  
  
"MOM WE CAN'T FEEL GOHAN." they said at the same time.  
  
'OH NO!' thought Bulma before she fainted.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
HA HA HA HA HA CLIFFY! I'm evil. So what happened to Gohan? You'll find out next time. OK remember I have a new poll for the romance BRA vs. LIME vs. 18. Vote now and if you want to change your previous vote just let me know.  
  
Now please review and be kind I don't want flames just because I killed off Vegeta. 


	8. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I lost my half of ownership of DBZ in a staring contest. (And as you all know I don't own Linkin Park either)

A/N: I had a computer crash so I've lost all my previous chapters but not to worry only a minor setback. WOW! I had not expected so many reviews or that 18 would catch up to Bra in the polls so fast. A lot of you seem to be questioning my motives, but I assure you that it will all come together soon. This will be the last chapter I hold the poll in and it seems that Lime is out of the running.

The standings are: #18-10 and BRA-11

It has come down to the wire, can't get much closer. So I'm asking all of you that have read my story and haven't reviewed to review now. This chapter has a bit of a catch, I NEED 15 reviews before I'll post the next chapter. (YES, YES EVIL I KNOW) I know it can be done because I received 18 reviews on my last chapter.

I would like to thank Borachio, wicked angel grls, En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha, deeunlm1t3d, Lt Juan Rico, Jared, Mr Killafilla, BladEofThECloudS, Gopu, Jay, FireDemonLord, Brutal2003, Jin Arashi, hunt, Krypto, Rejhan, and willie, for reviewing my last chapter, and may I please ask that you all review this chapter as well.

Now there are a few of you I'd like to address.

Borachio- YES! Three Days Grace does rock, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so, I was getting lonely. I don't know about genius but I'd like to think I'm pretty damn close, lol.

wicked angel grls- I'm glad you liked the kiss I threw it in there just for you. As for if Gohan made it or not, I guess you'll just have to read and find out. ::laughs evilly::

deeunlm1t3d- Yes you are supposed to vote on the review, you are not an idiot…..well you don't sound like one anyway, lol. I never liked Videl either, but there are a few fics that I like her in, and I'm also a sucker for romance.

Jay- Bien gracias. Que intresante. (Is that right? How interesting?) Anyway you seem to be able to keep guessing ahead into my story, just don't go giving it away. Sorry if I gave you too gross an image with that fight scene, I'll try to make them even more gruesome, lol. Lime is from the Cell saga, Gohan saved her and her village from Mercenary Tao before the Cell games. And as you know, who Gohan ends up with is up to the reviewers but it looks like Bra may win.

Krypto- That's exactly why I put that senzu bean in my story, but it looks like I might need to find another use for it.

Rejhan- I'm glad my story has that effect on you. If I'm no good at writing romance than at least I'm good at drama. I'm glad you liked the song, it's from one of my all time favorite bands. If you don't mind I would also like your vote in my poll, I know you think this fic is too dark for romance, but I might need a tiebreaker.

Ok well now that that's over time to end your suspense.

Chapter 8- Mind Games and WthYou

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bulma woke suddenly in a cold sweat. She looked around herself realizing that she was in a bedroom. There wasn't too much to look at, the bed sheet and pillows were black, there was a closed closet on the far side of the room, a dresser that had a few jewelry boxes on it, and there were no pictures or any sort of decorations. She came to the conclusion that this was 18's room, and it suddenly dawned on her why she had fainted in the first place. 'No Gohan! Why?' She curled up into a ball and began sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't even notice the shadow standing at the doorway.

"Don't tell me you're actually crying for that sadistic freak." said the figure as he stepped into the room.

Bulma looked up from her place on the bed and screamed in fright. Yamcha was standing in the doorway with an evil grin on his face. "STAY AWAY. SOMEONE HELP ME!" she yelled hoping 18 would come help her.

"Don't even bother, Krillen is taking care of 18 as we speak, then we'll finally be able to end this madness with Bra's life."

"Bra? What do you want with Bra, she's just a child." asked trying to buy her some time as Yamcha continued to approach her.

"She's not safe. She has strength enough to end all existence in the universe." said Yamcha stopping just short of the bed.

"How can that be, she's only six. You're not making any sense."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is you." he said as he leaned in towards her with an evil smile on his face. "Your precious prince isn't here to look after you any more, which means I can have my way with you."

The realization of his words took a second to sink in before she began screaming again and trying to back away from him.

"Yes, please scream more it makes this even more enjoyable for me." He began floating in the air towards his prey. "I will have you whether you want it or not, you were mine to begin with." When he was directly above her he lunged forward and grabbed both her arms pinning them effectively above her head against the wall behind the bed. He was on top of her making it impossible to escape her fate. "Now for what I've been waiting to do for the past seven years." He removed one of his hands that held hers, moved her face towards him with his free hand, and kissed her forcedly while pushing his tongue into her mouth savoring her taste.

Bulma felt like being sick. She couldn't stand the torture he was putting her through and she knew he was going to stop there. She felt helpless and angry at being so. She suddenly felt the urge to want to end her life just to escape it all.

Yamcha then ran his hand down her neck to the buttons on her shirt eager to get exactly what he wanted out of her. She just shuddered at his touch. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Instead of unbuttoning her shirt he immediately ripped it off along with her black lace bra. He removed his mouth from hers and looked down at the treasure he had uncovered while Bulma looked away in shame of herself and began whimpering in despair. 'Someone please….pl…please…help me' she thought to herself as Yamcha began to massage her breasts painfully.

Yamcha then moved his head down her body and placed his lips on her erect rose colored nipple and began sucking on it very painfully. Her normally almond colored flesh became red and raw from the brutal attack on it. "Please…please stop" she begged in a whisper while tears made their way down her face.

Rather than acknowledge her pleas he continued his assault going lower. "Now to make you mine" Bulma could feel strange feeling around her wrists and as she looked up she saw a gold ring around both her wrists and connecting to the wall. As hard as she tried she couldn't move her arms. Yamcha released his tight hold on her other breast and focused all his attention on her lower body. Bulma couldn't stand to watch anymore, she closed her eyes and waited for it all to end. Yamcha moved enough to be able to remove her pants. He placed both his hands at the hem of her tight jeans, and like her shirt ripped them from her body leaving her in only her light blue panties. "This won't do." Yamcha moved a hand down her stomach and placed it directly at the elastic of her panties and began slowly moving his hand down into them. Bulma began crying and trying to hold back gags from the feeling of wanting to vomit. Just before Yamcha went any lower she felt like his weight had been lifted from her body. She opened her eyes and saw 18 standing above her holding Yamcha by the neck from behind. His eyes were wide as 18 began slowly crushing his neck. Bulma also noticed that 18 happened to be shirtless and braless, but she still had on her short jean skirt. Then there was a loud crack as 18 broke Yamcha's neck and his body fell limp to the floor. 18 then walked over to where Bulma was on the bed and broke off the gold ring holding her arms above her head. Bulma tried to cover herself up as best she could with her tattered clothes.

"Here take these" said 18 as she rummaged through her closet and threw her a tight fitting shirt and a pair of jeans. "Sorry but I'm out of bras for the moment." she said as she also put on a black tank top and a jean jacket over it. "Don't worry Trunks and Bra are fine, I managed to distract Krillen long enough to make my move. Now if you don't mind I think we should probably head over to your place." When Bulma stood up to move out of the room she noticed that Yamcha's body had disappeared.

"What happened, where's his body?" questioned Bulma.

"Hmm I don't know." said 18 as she turned around to investigate.

"Oh no, I think I know. When Goku first died he was granted the ability to keep his body in the afterlife for his good deeds. Why did he though?"

"Hmm I suppose that explains why Krillen's body was gone after I came back from helping Bra and Trunks get out of those energy rings."

"What's going on?" she questioned herself. She sat back down on the bed still shaken up by that fact that she was almost raped. "If you don't mind I'm just going stay here a bit longer, I'll be ready to go in a minute."

"Yeah sure. Take your time." said 18 as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Bulma curled back up into her ball and began crying once again.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. He was met with a bright blue, cloudless sky above him. He tried to sit up but something was holding him down. He looked over at his arms and legs that were spread out in the shape of a cross. Each arm had a gold energy ring and his legs were also bound by one. He tried to think back to how he ended up here, but the last thing he could remember was before being caught in the blast of his and his father's attack, was a hand on his shoulder. 'Where the hell am I?' He continued to look around, he could feel a few strong power levels along with his fathers. But it seemed he wasn't on Earth anymore because he couldn't feel any other power levels on the planet.

Gohan looked towards were he felt the powers. He could see his father and the short purple skinned man named Shin. There were a few others standing around in the group all of them dressed like Shin and had similar ki signatures. He could see them all walking towards his current position.

"Don't bother trying to break those energy bonds, they prevent you from powering up and at your current power level you'd just be wasting energy." said Goku as the six figures approached. "If you're curious as to where you are, you are one the sacred planet of the Kais. Yes even the Kais agree that Bra is a threat to the entire universe." said Goku noticing the questioning look on Gohan's face.

"But I know of her power and her potential threat, but you should know that with the proper training she'd be able to keep it under control."

"That's not true." Shin spoke up "One day her power will become too much for her to control no matter how much training she has. It will take control of her and then there is no stopping her." The other Kais began nodding their heads in agreement except one who stood in the far back, she seemed to be the only female among the group.

"Gohan what makes you think that you'd be able to survive though training her? We already know that you've almost been killed by her when she first went super Saiyan."

"I know I can keep her safe from herself because she's just like me. Maybe not exactly, but I know what happens inside her head when she becomes enraged. You should know that."

Gohan I don't know what you're talking about." replied Goku.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU KNEW THE DAY YOU SENT ME TO FIGHT CELL! When I get angry you knew I lost control of my power, but you didn't care what happened to me as long as I could SAVE YOUR DAMN PLANET. You didn't care that I was fighting a war inside my head as well as fighting with Cell. I may not be able to understand completely what Bra is going through because she loses complete control, but at least I can help her better than anyone else."

"….Well we're better safe than sorry. Krillen and Yamcha we're killed a while ago, so now we're going to enlist some help." said Goku.

"What do you mean?"

"She trusts you she'll be less tempted to become angry if you are the one to attack her." replied Shin.

"You must be fucking stupid. I told you already I'm not going to let you kill her much less kill her myself."

"You're going to help us whether you want to or not." said Goku "It's the only way to be sure that she doesn't use her full power."

"And how may I ask are you going to do that, you should know that taking control of my body mentally would be impossible, I've strengthened my mind ever since the day I killed Cell to keep from ever losing control."

"We're going to erase your memory. It may be trivial to you, but once your memories are gone so will your mental defense of being controlled." said Shin while motioning another of the Kais forward. She had similar hair and clothes but her skin was pink rather that purple. She bent down and placed her hands a few inches away from his head. A slight reddish glow appeared and Gohan began feeling more and more relaxed as he began losing focus on all things around him.

# # # # # #

__

COME ON!

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static

And put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

# # # # # #

Suddenly he began seeing visions of his childhood like as if he were reliving them. But soon they became tossed aside and new visions came to him making him completely forget what the previous vision even was. Soon names, faces, places, and all other knowledge began slipping away like sand through the palm of his hand. Then it came to one person that he still had a memory of and it stirred something inside him, he then remembered what was happening, 'they' were taking away his memory. He could already tell they had gotten to most of it, but now that he was more conscious of what was happening he was going to try to stop it here. He didn't want to ever forget his mother.

# # # # # #

__

A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake

Slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back. 

# # # # # #

"Huh something's wrong. He's beginning to fight me off." replied the female Kai. (A/N: Sorry I forget their names) 'I'm really sorry about this, I don't believe in killing for any reason' she thought.

"Try harder he can't be left with any memories or he could build all of them back up from just one." said Shin.

__

# # # # # #

It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)

With you

(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)

With you

(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)

With you

(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)

# # # # # #

'No I won't let them take you away from me' thought Gohan as he held on to his memory of her. He could feel an unseen force trying to pull him away from it. 'STOP I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME' He held on trying just to keep her face, the sound of her voice, and all her other aspects in his mind.

# # # # # #

I hit you and you hit me back

And we fall to the floor

The rest of the day stands still

Fine line between this and that

But when things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real

# # # # # #

"Look at that!" said Goku as he pointed to his son's arms. They were straining against their bonds and slowly pulling them out of the ground. "There's no way he should be able to do that."

__

# # # # # #

Now I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake

Slow to react

Even though you're close to me

You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back.

# # # # # #

"I've finished erasing all his other memories, but he's still holding on to the one of a woman with black hair." she said while still trying harder.

'Chi-Chi' thought Goku looking down sadly at his son. He was still struggling against his restraints while his eyes were shut tight, as if concentrating very hard.

__

# # # # # #

It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)

With you

(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)

With you

(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)

With you

(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)

# # # # # #

"St…Stop" Gohan's voice came out in a whisper.

"That's impossible there's no way he could be able to speak." said the Kai.

"I…never…mother…STOP!" Gohan broke his restraints and began holding on to his head with both hands while bending over his lap. He stared powering up until he became a super Saiyan. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER" he screamed as all the others stood in shock at his sudden accomplishment and determination.

__

# # # # # #

(NO)

I won't let you control my fate while I'm holding the weight of

The world on my conscience

(NO)

I won't just sit here and wait while you weighin your options

Your making a fool of me

(NO)

You didn't dare to try and say you don't care

And solemnly swear not to follow me there

(NO)

It ain't like me to beg on my knees

Oh, please oh baby please

That's not how I'm doin things

# # # # # #

Tears of blood began to flow from Gohan's tightly closed eyes. Then scars on his face began reopening and also began to bleed. Everyone could tell that the scars beneath his clothing had also reopened, as there were blood stains seeping into the cloth. Gohan continued to scream as if in agony while she kept trying to remove the memory of his mother.

"I don't understand how is he doing this?" asked Shin as he began to back away a few steps.

"He's using his life energy, he's willing to die to keep me from erasing the memory of his mother." replied the female Kai while still trying to do so.

__

# # # # # #

(No)

No I'm not upset, no I'm not angry

I know love is love and love sometimes, it doesn't pay me

(NO)

I'm never without you, I'll always be with you

You'll never forget me, I'm keeping you with me

(NO)

I won't let you take me to the end of my row

Or keep burning and torching my soul

(NO)

No I'm not your puppet

And no, no, no, I won't let you go.

# # # # # #

Gohan suddenly stopped screaming as he heard a voice inside his head.

::Gohan please stop hurting yourself. Just let it go, you know I'll always be watching out for you, so stop trying so hard::

'Mom. NO! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET YOU! PLEASE I HAVE TO KEEP FIGHTING.' said Gohan as he began to start losing his strength. 'I will not allow myself to forget you. I promise'

__

# # # # # #

__

No, no matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

No matter how far we've come I,

I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you

(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)

With you

(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)

With you

(You, now I see, keeping everything inside)

With you

(You, now I see, even when I close my eyes)

# # # # # #

Goku watched as Gohan's body fell limp to the ground and blood continued to flow from the freshly reopened wounds and also from his mouth and eyes. 'I'm sorry son, we'll give her back to you when you've finished your part.' tears trailed down his face as he turned and faced away.

"There it's all gone." said the Kai as she got up from her position on the ground. She had also been crying. 'I'm so sorry.'

"Ok I'll be able to modify his memory now." said another of the Kais.

"Yes do it quick the sooner this is all over the sooner we can get back to our regular lives." said Shin.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bulma stepped through the door to her living room. She, 18, Bra, and Trunks were all exhausted from the long day and needed to sleep. Bulma had become more and more confident over the day that Gohan was still alive somewhere. Bra and Trunks went to their rooms and fell right to sleep while 18 and Bulma stayed up at the dinner table each with a cup of coffee in front of them.

"You thinks he's out there don't you?" said 18 out of nowhere.

Bulma looked up for her cup in surprise but slowly nodded sadly. "I really think he's still alive, but I don't know…maybe it's just wishful thinking."

18 shook her head. "No I agree I'm sure he's alive, he has a strong will." said 18 as she took another sip of her coffee.

Bulma continued to think over what Yamcha had said about killing Bra, but soon left her mind and she became to tired and fell asleep at the table.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N: Yes another cliffy, ::sticks tongue out:: Like I said last chapter for my poll and I want all opinions. Also remember I NEED 15 reviews before I'll even think about posting the next chapter. I know this chapter was shorter than the previous two but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter.

NOW DO AS I HAVE COMMANDED AND REVIEW. ::Laughs maniacally::

__


	9. Losing Grip

Disclaimer: I write fan fiction, so it's obvious that I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Sorry for the longer than intended wait. Yes I did plan on writing this chapter regardless of how many reviews I got. (I was just lying) All of you know I COULD end this fic with this chapter, SO this is up to you, if you really want this fic to be longer keep reviewing. (I'm not trying to be mean, but I want to know how many people actually care if I continue this fic or not) As for my poll THE WINNER IS……………I'm not telling, HA HA HA HA. (Man I'm evil) You're going to have to continue reading my fic if you really want to know who Gohan ends up with. (Note: This fic's main characters will still be Gohan and Bra regardless of who he ends up with) Everyone seemed to be on my back for even considering Bra as a pair for Gohan. Stuff like she's too young and he's known her since she was a baby. LOOK SHE'LL GET OLDER. I planned on writing this fic to the point where she's a teen. Don't go thinking that Gohan would fall in love with a six year old, SHEESH.

Thanks to THe Great SAGe, mystic warrior, Rejhan, Hathor, BraveBill2000, Me, Borachio, wicked angel grls, Brutal2003, jin arashi, Gopu, Dany le fou, FroBoy, willie, KevTheGreat, BladEofThECloudS, Feral-Beast, lina, and !UltimateWarriorBean! for reviewing my last chapter.

OK time to answer some questions.

Rejhan- Yeah Three Days Grace and Linkin Park are my two favorite bands. I'm glad you like them because I plan on using a lot of Linkin Park and if a can, more of Three Days Grace. It seems there were a lot of people who liked the songs I added, so I will definitely do it more.

Hathor- Gohan is about ten years older than Bra, so he's about 16 or 17 I haven't decided which.

BraveBill2000- I don't mean to be evil to Gohan, he's my favorite character, but now that you mention it, I have been kinda mean. GOHAN WHAT HAVE I DONE, oh well.

Borachio- Well thanks for the praise then. I'm glad you like the way I've been adding songs into the chapters, I think they fit in very appropriately. I'm more partial to Linkin Park so don't be surprised if I use them more than Three Days Grace, their songs are a little bit harder to fit in, but I promise that I'll use at least one more of their songs in future chapters. And about your "divine intervention" from 'cough, cough' well lets just say I've given it a lot of thought and I hope you don't mind me using that idea. Sorry I held the chapter for ransom, it took about four days just to get the fifteen reviews.

wicked angel grls- You sound like a very hyper person, I'm glad you loved the chapter. I feel like it's all worth it as long as I get and excited review from you. So here's the new chapter. XP hope you like it.

Brutal2003- Just this once, so keep it on the down low, I don't want anyone to get jealous.

Jin Arashi- well I can tell you that they didn't get that strong through training, so obviously it was your other suggestion. I hope that answers your question.

Dany le fou- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Alright! Sounds like a plan. I'll put that in one of the future chapters. All work and no revenge makes Gohan a dull boy, lol.

Ok I've said everything I've needed to say so now on with the story.

Chapter 9- Losing Grip when Forgotten

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"You have your orders now go. Remember when you find her...kill her."

"Yes."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bra and Trunks were laying in their room, both exhausted from the days events, but both too sad to sleep.

"Trunks you don't really think Gohan's...you know" asked Bra wiping away a few tears from her face.

"No there's no way, he can't be." said Trunks defiantly but also a little unsure himself. They remained silent afterwards until they both were overcome by tiredness.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

18 brought a blanket from the living room, into the kitchen and covered the blue haired scientist with it. 'Your worrying too much, they wouldn't kill him just yet. They need his help. But if he does die, we lose our only hope for saving your daughter.' She walked back into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan had just appeared in front of CC. He carefully checked to see whether anyone was still up and about inside the building before he silently flew in an open window, in order to avoid setting off any alarms. He was on the living quarters floor. He knew his target was one floor up. To avoid waking anyone, he placed two fingers on his forehead and used Instant Transmission to teleport directly in front of the door he was looking for. He slowly turned the door handle to keep from making too much noise. Soon he was on the inside of the room. One half of the room was covered with drawings and a few stuffed animals, while the other had a TV and video games scattered on the floor. There were two beds each had an occupant. He had found his target, and now he was going to finish the job he was sent to do.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bulma shuddered in her sleep and awoke suddenly from a nightmare she just had. She had dreamed that Gohan had come into the house and went up to Bra's room and killed her. She soon took in her surroundings, realizing that she had fallen asleep at the dinner table. She let out a breath of relief. 'It was only a dream, it was only a dream.' she thought to herself as she went over to the living room and shut the window that was letting a chilling breeze in. She looked around the living room and saw 18 sleeping on the couch. She decided to go up stairs to her room to sleep so she turned back around and headed up the stairs.

As Bulma was walking along the hallway towards her room she noticed that the door to Bra's and Trunks' room was slightly open, so she decided to peek in on them.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan crept closer and closer to his target. Suddenly the small person underneath the covers began to stir and sat up abruptly looking around. She soon spotted the shadowed person standing a few feet away from her bed.

"Go...mmm" Gohan had rushed over to her and had immediately covered her mouth with his hand in order to silence her. He then wrapped his free hand around her throat and lifted her a up above her bed. He could tell she was already beginning to struggle for breath. Suddenly the light in the room turned on and three voices pierced his train of thought. The first of the three was from the woman who had turned on the light.

"GOHAN!" she yelled rushing over to him and trying to get him to release his grip on his target.

The second voice came from the girl that he was holding, he had removed his hand from her mouth to guard his eyes from the light. Tears were falling down her face and landing on his hand as she barely whispered "I give up, I give...up"

The third voice, though not out loud, he heard in his head :: WHERE'S YOUR PRIDE?!?:: His eyes widened and he suddenly dropped his target, who began gasping for breath on the floor. The blue haired woman bent down to try and help her. 'That voice, that voice, why did it sound so familiar?' he thought to himself. Soon flashes of face began popping up in his head, a black haired woman, a green skinned man, a man with flame like hair, an infant in a bed, another green skinned, bug looking creature, and more and more faces continued to flash across his mind. 'What's going on? Where am I?' He looked down at his hands, there was blood flowing from the cuts on his arms. He turned away and looked at the girl coughing on the floor trying to catch her breath, a woman helping her, and a boy who had woken up during the commotion who had joined them on the floor. He placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished from the room.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bra was finally breathing normally again. None of them wanted to believe it but it had happened, Gohan had come and tried to kill her. "Why would Gohan do that?" questioned Trunks after hearing the story from Bulma and Bra. Both remained silent for some time before Bulma answered. "I don't know." tears were streaming down her face. Bra was sitting in a stunned silence. 'I trusted you, why Gohan? WHY?' she thought to herself.

"Look, you two should get some sleep, I'll stay in here tonight." 'Oh Gohan what's wrong?' Bulma sat in a chair next to the door. Nobody felt like talking about what had happened, Bra and Trunks could sense that he was pretty far away, and wasn't coming back so they decided it would be better if they just fell asleep. Bulma watched as both Bra and Trunks began sleeping. Bulma sat and watched on as long as she could but in a few hours sleep overtook her as well.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan appeared in a small forest. He didn't know why but it was causing more pictures to enter his mind. Pictures of a young boy playing with a purple dinosaur, pictures of a woman with black hair cooking, some of his father carrying a large fish. All of these thoughts were causing him to become more and more confused. He began running as fast as he could through the forest until he came to a clearing.

__

# # # # # #

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

At the core I've forgotten

In the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety

The picture's there

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

At the core I've forgotten

In the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety

The picture's there

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

# # # # # #

There were fives mounds lined up in a row. Four had withering dead flowers upon them, while the fifth had a fresh white flower upon it. More pictures flashed in front of his eyes. Some of that same boy only a little older digging the graves by hand and placing a body in each. Then came one of himself with the blue haired woman, the young boy with purple hair, and his target at this exact spot. "WHAT GOING ON!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs, as more pictures invaded his thoughts. Suddenly a flash of lightening flashed across the sky lighting up the empty grove. Rain, thunder, and more lightening soon followed. The rain began pouring quickly and soon drenched the teen Saiyan, who was holding his head between his hands trying to sort out his thoughts.

__

# # # # # #

There's a place so dark you can't see the end

Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend

The rain then sends dripping

An acidic question

Forcefully, the power of suggestion

Then with eyes shut

Looking through the rust and rot and dust

A spot of light floods the floor

And pours over the rusted world of pretend

The eyes ease open and it's dark again

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

At the core I've forgotten

In the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety

The picture's there

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

# # # # # #

Gohan began powering up in an attempt to rid himself of the flashing images, but the more he tried the more that came to him. Soon he was in his super Saiyan form. His golden aura flaring around the entire grove. His aqua green eyes were opened wide towards the sky and seemed like they were on fire. Images of him with his father training in a room that looked like it went on forever, images of his father fighting the green bug man, and some of some strange head, with orange hair, talking to the young boy form before. He continued to power up until he was in his second form, his already long hair becoming slightly longer and more spiked. "STOP! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" he continued to scream and the thunder competed with the volume of his voice.

__

# # # # # #

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up

Moving all around

Screaming of the ups and downs

Pollution manifested in perpetual sound

The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind

Street lamps, chain-link and concrete

A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats

On down the street till the wind is gone

The memory now is like the picture was then

When the paper's crumpled it can't be perfect again

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

At the core I've forgotten

In the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety

The picture's there

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

__

# # # # # #

Images of the young boy becoming enraged and then fighting the bug looking creature flooded Gohan's mind. The young boy's golden hair had become longer and more spiked. His energy created it own little lightening storm around him. Suddenly it all stopped when the boy destroyed the creature with a large energy attack. He was back in the small clearing with his own golden aura lighting everything around him. The images had finally stopped coming. He looked around the area. He could sense someone coming closer from the woods. Soon the person became visible from the darkness of the forest. It was the female Kai. He hadn't learned her name, only that he was to do anything that she or any of the other Kais said. She slowly walked up to him her pink skin looking more like normal with the golden light shining on it. "I'm sorry for taking this away." was all she said before she placed a hand on his cheek and suddenly he remembered one of the faces that had been in some of the images he saw.

"Mom" he said quietly as he could remember everything about her. Her smell, her voice, the way she looked, and every other little detail. Suddenly several more power levels appeared in the clearing. Before either of the two could do anything a small blue energy beam shot through the back of the female Kai. She then fell to the ground with a hole the size of an arm going straight through her stomach.

"How dare you betray us." yelled one of the unfamiliar Kais. Gohan looked down at the small frail body that began trembling while trying to sit up. He bent down and helped her to sit up. He began to feel anger at the others for treating one of their own like this.

"Please try to remember." she whispered while a small trickle of blood began to run down her chin. She began to lift her hand to his face again, but before she could reach, another small energy blast penetrated her chest right through her heart and she collapsed into Gohan's arms.

__

# # # # # #

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

At the core I've forgotten

In the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety

The picture's there

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

until the sun rises up

# # # # # #

Goku took a look around the area. Gohan's golden aura was lighting the entire clearing. He could see five mounds lined up in a row each bearing a flower but only one that wasn't withered. He could guess that that was Vegeta's grave. He turned to looked back at Gohan who was cradling the dead Kai in his arms. He could tell by the look on his face that he was beginning to get angry. Goku walked over to his son in hopes of being able to calm him down.

Gohan looked up as his father approached him. For some reason he got the urge to want to kill him, but he quickly suppressed it. "Son leave her, she's trying to help the enemy."

__

# # # # # #

Now you got me caught in the act

You bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act

You bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act

You bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act

You bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

# # # # # #

Gohan slowly laid the body down and stood up facing his father. "No"

"What did you say?" asked Goku. 'Damn did he already get too many of his memories back?' he thought to himself.

"I don't know what's going on or why she was killed, but I know this is wrong. I'm not going to help you anymore." Gohan then turned and began walking back into the forest.

Goku appeared in front of him. "You'll do as I ask, please Gohan don't make this difficult."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gohan yelled as he powered up into level three so quickly that it threw Goku, the other Kais, and a few trees a distance away from him. More images began flooding his mind as he did though which began fueling his rage. This time he found himself remembering bit and pieces here and there. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Gohan please stop, we can help you."

"Yeah... ok..." said Gohan trying to calm down, then another image of his mother flashed in his head. "Wait... NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he then flew off as fast as he could in no particular direction. Goku was quick to follow.

__

# # # # # #

_Now you got me caught in the act_

You bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act

You bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act

You bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up

# # # # # #

Goku had also powered up to level 3 and soon caught up with Gohan. "Quit running, we just trying to help."

Gohan stopped and turned to face his father, while images kept running through his head. "....You're lying, you don't want to help me, it's something else. You need MY help...don't you. You've been lying to me....WHY THE HELL ARE ALL THESE IMAGES COMING TO ME." he then turned and tried to get away but Goku managed to grab a hold of his shoulder and squeezed just hard enough to knock him out. 'I'm sorry son, but just a little longer.' He then used Instant Transmission to take Gohan back to the planet of the Kai's.

__

# # # # # #

In the memory

You'll find me

Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

Until the sun rises up.

# # # # # #

Gohan opened his eyes. He was met with the bright blue sky above him. He knew exactly where he had been taken, he was once again on the planet of the Kai's. He could feel the ki signatures of the others not too far away and energy bonds around his arms and legs, so instead of trying to escape he decided to try and make sense of the visions he had been having. One person was always at the tip of his mind. 'Mom...she's dead.' He continued to try to piece together everything he could remember. 'She died...I can't remember when, but I was with her.' Suddenly another vision flashed across his mind. An image of a white room and his mother leaning on a the young boy from most of his visions, while holding something in her arms. 'That was me, I was there, but what was she holding?' Slowly Gohan began piecing together all the things he could remember from his visions.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She found herself sitting in a chair near the door of her children's room. Then everything that had happened the previous night came back to her. She quickly looked to both the beds, Trunks was still sleeping, but Bra wasn't in her bed. Waves of nervousness overcame her as she jumped up and was about to run out the door but ran into Bra as she was coming back in. Bulma tripped a little, while Bra was knocked over on to the floor.

"Jeez mom, watch what you're doing." she said as she stood back up. "18 told me to wake you two up for breakfast." She then walked past her mom and into her room to wake her brother. Bulma turned around and headed downstairs.

Bulma walked into the kitchen, where 18 was standing at the stove cooking. "Bra told me about what happened last night." she said without turning around. Bulma remained silent while she sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. "If it makes you feel better, at least you know he's not dead." said 18 with a bit of dark comedy.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Trunks wake up" said Bra while poking him in the side, only to receive a grunt in response each time. "Breakfast is ready." she said this time. Trunks' head bolted up.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He was about to jump out of bed but Bra got in his way.

"Listen I can't feel Gohan anymore. Do you think something's wrong with him?"

"hmm I don't know." said Trunks as he turned his head to the floor. "Gohan is our friend, I don't think he would actually hurt us."

"I hope your right."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

He had been stuck there for the past three days. The Kais had continued to try to re-erase his memory, but none of them were as successful as the female Kai. The first day they had managed to erase a good portion of it, but not all. Gohan was quicker this time to rebuild his memories. On the second day Gohan managed to fight most of it off. He knew that today they would try again but he knew that no matter how hard they tried he would keep getting better at fighting them off. He had already managed to remember enough to make him want to forget it all again, but he knew that that wasn't an option. He also remembered what he had done while he had been 'brain washed', he knew he could not forgive himself for doing what he did to Bra, even if he had no control over what had happened. Just as Gohan had predicted the small group of Kais and Goku showed up.

"Look Gohan, we don't need you, soon Krillen and the rest will be back. Bra is still inexperienced in fighting anyway, we'll be able to take her out without you." said Goku.

"How is that even possible? Even with the Namek dragonballs, you'd only be able to bring back three of them, not all." said Gohan from his place on the ground.

"The Kais are able to sacrifice their lives to bring other back from the dead. So once we've gotten everything planned out they'll bring the others back, and all we have to do is wish three of the Kai's back to life with the Namek dragonballs. Since they're gods they get to keep their bodies in death. We'll be able to continue to bring the others back to life no matter how many times you kill them." replied Goku. "Not only that, but they have the ability to enhance our strength using our own potential. That's why Krillen and the rest seemed so much more powerful than normal. The Kais hadn't even finished bringing out their full potential. I myself refused, I want to become strong on my own terms."

"...What were you doing while you were dead? I know you haven't been keeping an eye on your own family, otherwise you would have know mom was dead or that you had another son."

"I was training and competing in a tournament."

"Figures. I don't know why I ever looked up to you. I'd tell you the truth about what had happened over the past years while you were away, but something tells me you're not worth it and that you probably would take your friends' side anyway."

"Why? What happened?" questioned Goku seriously.

"Forget I ever said anything, besides it's about time I take my leave."

"Don't even bother you know you won't be able to power up enough to be able to break tho..."

Gohan had indeed began powering up but something was different about it instead of him using his own energy he was absorbing the energy to the bonds and using it against them. "A quick trick I taught myself, I'm able to absorb a small amount of energy from anything I come in contact with and use it for myself. I learned it yesterday practicing on a few rodents that came by." said Gohan noticing his astonished look when he broke the bonds. "I should kill you all now, but seeing as you're going to bring back two of the people I never got a chance to kill, and two I'd love to kill again, I'll wait till you think they're ready to take me on." Goku was just about to grab him but he flew out of reach and placed two fingers on his forehead. "I should thank you for teaching me this neat trick, Goku. Can't wait to kill you all." He then vanished from sight.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ok that's the end of that chapter. I want to know all of your complaints/praises/suggestions. I need them to make this a better fic for all of you. I'm sorry about the late update, I kinda got lazy and didn't feel like writing, so sorry to all of you who wanted to see this chapter sooner. I'll work harder to get at least one chapter up each week.

Now all shall tremble before the mighty power of THE OMNIPOTENT or you could just review.


	10. Dark Truth

Disclaimer: I GOT MY FIRST FLAME.....oh yeah....I don't own DBZ

A/N: I GOT MY FIRST FLAME, I GOT MY FIRST FLAME. You might ask why am I so excited, but knowing that someone out there thinks I can do something to improve my writing inspires me to work harder at it. I am going to start taking suggestions on songs for my fic (Looking for a good song that will go well with the final battle chapter), MUST BE ROCK, nothing else. Send me your suggestion in your review along with the name of the band/artist. A few of you are angry that I didn't tell you who won in the polls, well I guess if you really want to know...answer this question in your review and also send your e-mail address, and I'll e-mail you if you answered the question right. (Question: Who is Icarus and what color was he? Hint: DBZ related)

I would like to thank BladEofThECloudS, Borachio, Rejhan, Evil Bra (not so much), FroBoy, En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha, DarkAngel-Raven, wicked angel grls, Gopu, Hathor, and willie for reviewing my last chapter. Now to address my fans and 'critic'.

Hathor- I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW. (I don't like people who cheat, but it doesn't matter anyway, because you're wrong, serves you right, lol.)

wicked angel grls- Ha ha ha ha ha yeah I'm mean, but I'm trying to be nicer, so now I've made it so you can know who won, you'll just have to answer the question above correctly. About Gohan's new ability, it's actually more like what Android #19 could by absorbing energy from an opponent to help himself. Gohan can't absorb as much, but enough to recover some of his lost strength. I hope you're not still confused.

Evil Bra- EVERYONE THIS IS THE PERSON I RECIEVED MY FIRST FLAME FROM (hope I didn't embarrass you.) Well if you're going to be critical of me then I'm going to be critical of you. In your review, and I quote "Theres this thing called a Tab key" Well you know THERE'S also this thing called an apostrophe have you ever used one before. If you would really like me to start indenting my paragraphs then give me the reason why it bothers you so much that I don't.

Rejhan- I don't think so, in fact I'm not going to let Goku even learn the truth. The only thing it MIGHT change is that he wouldn't be friends with them anymore, Bra would still be his target, but chances are he won't learn the truth anyway. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Borachio- Don't worry about e-mailing suggestions now just send them in your reviews. I will try to keep this story going, but I have this awful tendency to get bored with things especially if no one like what I'm doing, just a warning. Yes of course I've listened to Meteora, what true Linkin Park fan hasn't, and I would have put one of those songs in but I haven't found a good place to fit one yet.

Ok I think I'm done, oh yeah one more thing, remember if you're going to flame me DO IT WITHOUT MAKING MISTAKES, Sheesh.

Chapter 10- Dark Truth

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bra was busy drawing while Trunks was playing a video game. 18 had taken Bulma out shopping to get her to relieve some stress. It had been three days since the incident with Gohan. No one had wanted to talk about it either. Bra was focusing on drawing a small dragon when suddenly a ki spiked just outside the house somewhere and then vanished. Bra quickly looked over to Trunks who had dropped his controller and was staring back at her.

"That...was..." whispered Trunks.

"What should we do?" asked Bra.

"I don't know, we should just wait here. I felt it somewhere near the backyard." said Trunks as he walked over to the window to try and get a look.

"Well do you see him."

"No. Let's just wait here." Five minutes passed in silence until Bra got up and left the room. "HEY WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING."

"He would have been in here by now" she said over her shoulder to Trunks who was running to catch up. Bra exited the building and flew over to the backyard where she then felt the familiar ki waiting behind the large row of bushes. She was just about to continue but Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly.

Bra just shook him off and flew slowly to the top of the bushes and peeked over to the other side. There he was leaning on the bush, eyes closed, and frowning. He then opened one eye and looked directly up at her. "Five and a half minutes, that's a new record low."

Bra's eye widened in surprise. "Go..GOHAN" she flew down and latched on around his neck, Trunks was soon to follow hugging him tightly around his mid section. Tears began their way down her face.

Gohan pried Bra off his neck and placed her back down on the ground. "Bra, about what happened a few days ago...I'm sorry. I'll explain everything later but first I should take a shower and change clothes." said Gohan as he looked himself over. Dried blood and dirt still clung to his arms, face, and clothes.

"Yeah no kidding, you stink." said Trunks while holding his nose.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan let the warm water flow over his body taking off the dried blood and dirt with it. 'I haven't felt this clean for a while' thought Gohan as he began washing his hair out. Once he had gotten off all the dirt he bent down and turned off the water. He felt Bulma's ki enter CC, so he figured he should get out now and go explain to everyone. He put on a clean black gi, and walked out of the bathroom. He made his way to the living room where he could sense everyone waiting.

As he walked in, Bulma had not started screaming, so he guessed that Bra and Trunks had told her of his arrival. 18 was standing in the far corner of the room while Bra, Trunks, and Bulma sat on the couch waiting for his explanation.

Gohan walked over to the center of the room. "There's a lot I need to tell you, but first off, I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago. Ok it's like this..."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"So you're really ok with all of this? I mean you're father not knowing what really happened to you all these years." asked Bulma concerned.

"Actually yes, I don't care who he believes. He is after Bra as well and I won't stand for it."

"Does he know about Chi Chi or Goten?"

"I told him I guess his friends hadn't told him because he sounded surprised when I did."

"So why are they even after me?" asked Bra still confused about the whole thing.

"...I can't tell you right now, even if I did you won't understand. I'll tell you when you're a bit older."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Trunks.

"I'm going to train the both of you. They will be coming again, but they know that as long as I'm here they don't stand much of a chance. Like I said before they have a way of becoming even stronger. I can take on my father alone, but if they all team up on me, I don't stand a chance. Chances are they may not be coming for several years, how ever long it takes them to train to be strong enough and how long they'll risk letting you live." Gohan replied.

"How long do you think it will take them to reach the level you're at now, with the Kai's help?" asked Bulma.

"I'd say nearly eleven years, but I'm not exactly sure. Human potential is far lower than that of a Saiyans, but there are still ways for them to raise it to the same level. They have access to the Namek dragonballs. We've tried to go to Namek to use the dragonballs before, but they always got in the way when they sensed us trying something, but now they're too busy with getting stronger. I might be able to use Instant Transmission to get there."

"Then what?" asked Bulma.

"We bring them back here and keep them here so they can't use them, possibly use them later on to bring Vegeta, Piccolo, and Dende back to help."

"DAD!" said Bra and Trunks together.

"First I'm going to need you to find out where New Namek is, Bulma. As soon as I know where it is I can use Instant Transmission to get there and get the dragonballs together."

"Alright I'll get to it right away." said Bulma standing up and walking briskly towards the labs.

"You two, we need to start training everyday from now on."

"Ok." said the two together.

'hmm They will be interested in hearing this bit of information' thought 18 to herself while watching Gohan and the twins head towards the GR. 'I'll bet I get a big bonus for this info.'

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

5 years have passed

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

It was late night, the moon had risen hours ago. Gohan, Bra, and Trunks were still training in the GR while Bulma and worked in the labs, using astrology equipment to try and find New Namek. That's the way it had been every day for the past five years, Gohan training Bra and Trunks while Bulma constantly searched the stars. Gohan was twenty-one now and the twins were going to turn twelve in a week.

Bra and Trunks had not managed to ascend to level two yet and both were at about the same level. Together they were a match for Gohan when he was in his second transformation, but whenever he went to level three he became too much for them.

Gohan waited in the middle of the large dome structure with his eyes closed. He could sense Bra and Trunks moving circles around him. They knew he was too fast for them, so they had resorted to trying to cut him off, and it had worked until Gohan had found out their little secret. Trunks was the first to make a move. He charged in with a spinning kick aimed at Gohan's head, but he easily dodged it, by jumping, and the second attack by Bra aimed to his stomach while he was in the air.

"Come on you two I know you can do better than that. Where going to continue to train until one of you hits me,…or we could quit now, but no dinner."

Bra and Trunks just looked at each other, horrified at the prospect of no dinner. Then they both charged at the same time meeting Gohan in the center of the dome. Bra and Trunks both threw punches and kicks as fast as the could at Gohan, but he easily dodged each attack as if it were in slow motion. Trunks threw a punch at Gohan's head but he ducked and grabbed on to his arm, the next thing he knew, he was flung into the wall of the GR and Bra joined soon after each sliding down the wall and landing on the floor.

"Ok well I guess you two have had enough for today" said Gohan while walking over the computer and turning off the gravity. They had been training at nearly 700 times Earth's gravity. "Tomorrow we're going to do some meditation, along with a spar. Hopefully we'll make a bit more progress than we did today."

"Yes Gohan" they said together as they followed him out the GR and into the kitchen where Bulma had finished cooking. She turned around and placed two large plates of food on the table.

"Here you go. Hey Gohan, I finally found New Namek." said Bulma excitedly.

"Good, I should be able to get there. I'll come with you down to the lab later." said Gohan as he filled up his own plate and began eating. Bra and Trunks just shoveled food into their mouths, it didn't even look like they were chewing.

"You are such sloppy eaters you know that?" she said to the twins. Neither of them responded and just kept eating.

When dinner was finally over, Gohan followed Bulma to her main lab. She had a large computer screen that showed a map of space. She placed a marker on Earth and one on where New Namek was supposed to be. "Great, well then I guess I'll have to cancel tomorrow's training. I'll go there first thing in the morning, and it shouldn't take me more than a single day to collect all seven, and then I'll be back."

"Here take this, I designed it to carry the dragonballs." said Bulma while handing him a capsule. "I remember how large they are so this should save you a bit more time."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks a lot." said Gohan as he took the capsule and put it in his pocket.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan went up to his room and began meditating. Tomorrow he would go to New Namek, but his mind kept wandering. Two weeks from today was the day his mother and brother had died, and he had for the past five year gone to visit their graves, and this year would be no different. He sometimes found himself wishing that he didn't have to go there, but he knew that it would tear him apart inside if he didn't go pay his respects.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan stopped meditating early in the morning. Bra and Trunks were still asleep and Bulma was waiting in the lab. Gohan walked into the lab and spotted Bulma working on some of her old projects that she never got to finish.

"Good morning Bulma" said Gohan as he came up behind her.

"Oh good morning, here is the dragon-radar." she said as she handed him the small round object over her shoulder. "Don't take too long ok."

"Yeah I won't" said Gohan as he began focusing towards the area in space where New Namek was until he finally felt ki signatures. He then placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished form the lab.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan reappeared on a lush green planet, he could tell it was New Namek by the trees that were around him. He pulled out the dragon-radar and turned it on. When nothing appeared on the small screen he began to wonder. 'What the hell? Where are they?' He could tell it was on by the high pitch electronic sound it was making, but it wasn't detecting anything. 'Shit am I too late?' He began flying all over the planet to see if it would respond anywhere. Three hours had passed and he had searched over the entire planet and, nothing. 'Damn it, they must have taken them.' Just before he was about to leave someone appeared next to him.

"Gohan I thought you'd be coming here." said Goku as Gohan back a few feet away.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Gohan.

"Actually I came here to try to convince you one more time to give up protecting that girl."

"You're a complete moron, how many times do I have to tell you." said Gohan as he began powering up and was soon in his second form.

"Well if you're not going to help us I can't let you live. It pains me to do this, but you must understand, if she is allowed to live her power will destroy the entire universe. I can't let your actions decide the fate of everyone else."

"Fine then let's settle this right now, if you really think you can kill your own flesh and blood."

"I can and I will if I have to." said Goku as he powered up almost directly to his third form, so fast that it threw Gohan a few more feet away. "I have gotten quite a power boost, with the help of the Kais."

Gohan just smirked. "So you finally caved. Knew you couldn't defeat me without the stupid Kai's abilities huh?"

"No, actually they used their powers to make their entire planet's gravity increase by nearly 2000 times that of Earth. It took a while to get used to, I had to stay in this form for a month just to get used to it. It also allowed me to increase my speed quite a bit as well." said Goku, who had vanished an appeared next to Gohan and said that last part in his ear.

'SHIT' thought Gohan as he then powered up even farther also going into level three. "Well lets see how well you stack up against me then." Gohan threw his fist back right where Goku's head was, but he had already vanished and was then in front of Gohan.

"You've been so busy training those kids that you've been slacking in your own training."

"How did you know I…" but before Gohan could finish his sentence Goku had placed his fist in Gohan's stomach causing him to cough up a bit of blood.

Goku then leaned in while Gohan was still on his fist. "We've been keeping a close eye on you. We knew you'd slip up and leave them unprotected to come here."

Gohan tried to kick Goku in the gut, but he had caught it easily and then swung him around and threw him straight to the ground. Gohan landed hard, creating a crater in the ground. Gohan was quick to get up and charged straight at Goku. Gohan punched and kicked as fast as he could, one would only perceive blurs for arms and legs, but Goku was able to dodge or block all of them.

"Ok I've think I've proved that you don't stand a chance." said Goku as he caught one of Gohan's punches, who then threw another but Goku caught it as well. Both of Gohan's fists were in Goku's hands. "I'm sorry I have to do this." Goku brought his head down on Gohan's causing him to scream out in pain. It felt like his head was about to split open. Goku then brought his knee to Gohan's stomach causing him cough up even more blood. Blood had also begun to drip down his forehead where Goku's head had connected. Gohan began losing power and soon fell out of his super Saiyan form and back to normal. He then felt Goku release both of his fists, but didn't have time to react as he was sent flying by an energy attack Goku had created and launched right at his chest. Gohan tried to fight it off but it was too strong. But just as he was about to give up it was sent flying upwards. Gohan was out of energy and let himself fall to the ground below and once again created a crater in the ground. He was on the edge of consciousness when Goku came walking over to him. He then felt a white hot pain as Goku shot an energy beam through the center of his chest. Goku then bent down and began searching through Gohan's pockets until he found a small brown sack.

"Ahh I thought you'd have some of these." said Goku as he took the sack of senzu beans. He opened it up and counted how many were inside. "Only twelve. Sorry but I can't let you have enough energy to be able to leave, so I'll be taking these. I'm sorry son. Tomorrow Bra will die, and the universe will be safe."

Blood dripped down the side of Gohan's mouth as he opened it to speak. "But…for how…long?" he managed to say. His face was almost entirely covered in the red liquid and he continued to cough up a bit more blood. The top part of his gi had been completely burned off his body. He also had several cuts from the large energy attack.

Goku just gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean."

Gohan smirked. "Don't…you get it…There's always…going to be…something that's going to…endanger Earth or the universe. Right now you're…saying the an eleven-year old girl…is going to destroy the universe…well you've already taken away part of her world. I think she has…a right to be angry.

"Gohan, you have to understand that everyone has a right to live not just…"

"THEN WHY NOT HER!" Gohan yelled before coughing up blood.

"…I can't let one person endanger the lives of everyone in the universe." Goku then place two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

"DAMN IT ALL" Gohan yelled. He leaned on an arm and looked down at his body. He only had the use of one eye but it was enough to let him see the extent of the damage to his body. He could tell just by looking that he wouldn't have enough time to recover enough of his wounds without the help of a senzu bean. 'He said twelve, but I have another' he thought slowly to himself while trying to dig through his pockets. He couldn't find it in either so he began looking on the ground around him. He saw the capsule Bulma had given him and the dragon-radar which had been smashed. 'Damn did it fall out some where.' He began crawling out of the crater searching along the way for the small silver case he kept the black senzu bean in. He could feel himself beginning to lose consciousness as he finally made it out of the crater. He then spotted the tiny silver box glinting in the light. He crawled his way over to it and opened it to find the black senzu bean. 'Damn it I didn't want to have to use this.' he thought and with his last bit of energy he put it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it before passing out.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Hey Bra wanna go out and play today since we don't have to train?" asked Trunks as they finished their lunches.

"Yeah sure." she said as she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder "You're it." she then ran out the door and flew off with Trunks right behind her.

"Hey that's no fair you got a head start."

Bra turned her head back towards her brother. "Quit complaining, you always used to do that to me." just as she turned back around she ran right into something very hard and solid. The hit had caused her to start rubbing her head. "Oww that hurt." she then turned to she what she hit. There stood a tall man with three eyes. "Oh no" she backed away a few feet before turning and flying back towards Trunks. "TRUNKS RUN!" she yelled as she headed towards him. He looked past her and saw the man she had run into, he was one that Gohan had described to them as Tien. He too turned and flew back as fast as he could to CC.

When he finally landed he turned around to see if they had escaped, but he couldn't see Bra anywhere. He could still feel her ki back where they had been along with a few others. "Oh no Bra." Trunks then powered up and sped off as fast as he could.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again when the bright light of the noon sun entered his eyes. 'Damn I passed out, but for how long? I need to get back.' Gohan stood up and looked around suddenly realizing where he was and what had happened. He then looked down at his body, all of his wounds had been completely healed even some of his old scars had vanished, but for some reason he felt a bit different. He decided to put it off for now, he had to get back and make sure everything was all right. He began focusing in space until he found Earth and then placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished from New Namek.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan appeared right in front of CC but he couldn't sense Bra or Trunks inside only Mr., Mrs. Briefs, and Bulma. He then spread out his search farther until he found Bra and Trunks out in the woods near the city along with some other familiar ki signatures. 'Shit they're here.' He quickly used Instant Transmission and appeared at the scene.

Trunks was on the ground unconscious while Tien had Bra by the throat. Gohan's heart sunk to his stomach when he saw that Bra's ki was rapidly decreasing and she wasn't moving. Gohan quickly powered up and made his presence known by punching Tien in the face and sending him a long distance away. Gohan also saw Krillin and Yamcha both of which vanished before Gohan could do anything to either of them. Gohan quickly caught Bra before she hit the ground. "Damn it, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you two here alone." Bra seemed to be just unconscious and her ki was beginning to steady. Gohan quickly picked up Trunks and flew them both back to CC.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ok I had to end this chapter here, sorry if some of you didn't like the big time jump, but it was necessary in order for the next chapter to come a little sooner. I will TRY to get it up in about three days. I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed for you all. I will also be posting my new story soon, so look for that as well, it's called One Fate. WARNING: IT WILL EVENTUALLY BE INSCEST NON-YAOI, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT, THEN DON'T READ IT!

Ahh another 3000 words of pure gold…or ink…or bytes…::Sweat drops:: just review.


	11. Approaching Darkness

Disclaimer: My cat owns DBZ but he won't share (Damn smart-ass Korin)(Or Linkin Park)

A/N: Ok not many of you out there took advantage of my question, but I guess it doesn't matter, you'll all eventually find out anyway. I think I have a lot of you guessing, and I'm going to tell you now, there are even more twists to come. I will also be writing two new fics, 'One Fate' which will be Gh/OC and another with a Gh/18 pairing, but I need title and plot ideas. Should I put it in the Mirai timeline or not, I need ideas bad. Damn I can't think of anything else to say so everyone, do a happy dance. (I have a feeling that very few of you read this anyway.)

I'd like to thank wicked angel grls, the unknown one, Borachio, FroBoy, Rejhan (doubly), knightblazer85, willie, Dany le fou, Gopu, escudo-blade, En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha, Jay, and Auntie P for reviewing my last chapter. Now time to for those questions of yours.

Borachio- Yes you did bring on the song suggestion, be honored. I like your suggestions as well, I hear 'Step Up' everyday on the radio, and I have the Lostprophets and Puddle of Mudd CDs.

willie- One question. Nabeleave?

Jay- Haven't gotten a review from you in a while, glad to have you back, lol. If you're thinking that the pairing for 'One Fate' is Gh/CC you're wrong. It will be Gh/OC. Now that I think about it, has anyone ever read a Gh/CC fic on this site? (I have this thing about killing Chi-Chi off in my fics, I love to do it.)

Dany le fou- You are my hundredth reviewer, and I do have a prize for you if you don't mind a bit of spoiling. Just send me your e-mail address in your review and I'll e-mail you about my fic. If you don't want the fic ruined for you or some other reason, then don't worry I won't be offended.

wicked angel grls- Mean? Me mean? No! Yes I do realize that I've been kinda 'tough' on Gohan, maybe even a bit more than I had intended, but I'm not mean. ::Looks into room to make sure Gohan is still tied up:: I have no idea what you're talking about. I seem to have a lot of people guessing about 18, so I'm glad I have you all in the palm of my hand. ::Makes fist:: OOOPS I crushed you.

Well that's all folks, now on to the good stuff.

Chapter 11- Approaching Darkness, Crawling

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan rushed to CC as fast as he could, and was soon at the front door. He quickly ran in and rushed Trunks and Bra to the rejuvenation chambers in one of the labs. When he got there Bulma had just come out. "Oh hi Goh…GOHAN WHAT HAPPENED!?" she yelled noticing not only Bra and Trunks in his arms, but he had become five years younger.

"I'll explain later. I need to get them into the rejuvenation chambers." he said as he walked by her and came back out a moment later.

"Gohan what's going on? How did you get like this?"

"Huh?" Gohan looked down at his body and realized that the ground seemed a little closer than usual. He walked over to the mirror behind Bulma and realized what she had been talking about and how he had come to be this way. "Damn, I forgot."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, but first off, I didn't get to New Namek in time. The dragonballs were already gone."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"They already have them. Just when I was about to leave my dad turned up. I thought I could take him, I mean the last time I faced him, he was no match for me, but this time it was the other way around. He was faster and stronger than me at full power. He said he knew that I would leave Earth to try and get the dragonballs leaving Bra here unprotected. We fought and I lost horribly. He left me for dead, he even took the senzu beans I had with me, well except for one. It was a special senzu bean that Korin gave to me. That's why I'm like this, that special senzu bean gives me the ability to regenerate, cuts, bruises, scars, broken bones, lost limbs, even some of my energy as long as I'm not fighting. It will permanently regenerate anything wrong with me, but the thing is anyone who eats it ages back by about five years. The only reason I kept it was for emergencies, I had to get back here as soon as I could. When I got here Bra and Trunks were in the woods, the others had found them, but I managed to scare them off just in time."

"Isn't a bit odd that he knew you were going to be there?"

"…No, he can sense my energy, but he would have had to keep checking my energy to see where I was, unless one of the Kais or someone else was watching us."

"What about Goku? I mean if he's stronger than you now, what's to keep them from all attacking at once?"

"…Nothing. But I have an idea, 18's energy is hidden, meaning no one can sense where she is. Maybe there is something in the old schematics we have of the androids that conceal their energy. If we can duplicate that, we'd be able to hide from them. You do still have the blueprints right?"

"Probably, I'd have to do some digging in my lab, but I'm sure they're there somewhere."

"Ok you work on finding those, I'm going to go over to 18 and see if she can help out with that as well. If they come don't worry I can be back before they're able to do anything." said Gohan noticing the worried expression on her face.

"Alright." she said as she turned and headed for her lab in search of the blueprints.

Gohan walked back outside and flew to Satan City. He had only been to 18's house once before, but he remembered where it was. It wasn't long before he was at the edge of Satan City and near 18's house. He landed in front of the door and was about to knock, but he suddenly felt a ki signature inside the house. It wasn't just anyone either, it was Master Roshi's ancient sister, Baba. Just as soon as he felt it, it vanished. 'No…It was her, she told them.' He bust down the door startling 18 who was standing right next to the door. "Kami, Gohan what did you do that for?" she said.

"YOU! YOU TOLD THEM! BRA ALMOST DIED!" he yelled as he began powering up.

"Wait, wait! I don't know what you're talking about."

"You told them about me going to New Namek, that's how they knew I was going there and how they got the dragonballs first."

"What!? You didn't get the dragonballs?!?" said 18 surprised.

"…You didn't know? So you really don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

"No I don't, so could you please explain why you busted my door down."

"I guess I own you an apology, I'm sorry. It's just that I felt Baba's ki in here a minute ago, I thought she would have been working with the Kais."

"Ohh. No, she was here talking to me about my 'good behavior'. I'm trying to get out of being sent to HFIL when I die. Her and King Yemma agree that Bra should be protected. They know that even though she is a potential threat, her power could come in handy should something more dangerous come along. They know that she would never do anything like that purposefully. I've been giving them information about you three and your plans in exchange for their help out of the stuff I've done in the past."

"So why didn't they just come to me?"

"Think about it. Do you remember what happened to Korin? They are being monitored by the Kais, and the Kais don't know anything about me, that's why I'm helping."

"I'm sorry again, I didn't know."

"It's alright, you can repay me by fixing my door. But first you were saying that you didn't get the dragonballs and why are you younger?"

"No, I was too late. They got to them first, and when I got there Goku showed up and beat me badly. He took all my senzu beans but one, a powerful senzu bean that ages the person who eats back five years. I managed to get back here in time to stop the others from killing Bra."

"Well that kind of ruins the plan Baba and King Yemma had. They were planning on you reviving Vegeta, Piccolo, and Dende. They've allowed Piccolo and Vegeta to keep their bodies by sending them to HFIL, so the Kais didn't get suspicious. They've continued training, so they'll be stronger when they're revived, but not having the dragonballs posses a problem. You also mention Goku being stronger than you, so do you have any plans, it seems like you're not going to be able to protect Bra much longer."

"One but it's a long shot and we need to act quickly before they decide to all come back at once."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan arrived back at CC after his visit with 18 and fixing her door. He appeared right next to Bulma who was working in her lab.

"WHOA, don't scare me like that" said Bulma.

"Sorry, have you found anything yet?"

"Yes, I've found the device that conceal their power. It's a small chip placed inside their head. Dr.Gero knew of Goku's ability to sense his opponent's ki and put this in his androids. He even has a separate blueprint of it right here in the corner of the blueprints for the androids. I've already been able to make one copy while you were gone. I just need to adjust a few things so that they're more convenient." she said as she held out a small electronic chip the size of his fingertip.

"Great, this will give us the upper hand, if they don't know where we are, we'll be safe for the most part. You know we won't be able to stay here once you're done, right?"

"…Yes, but I was thinking, They're not after me, and I would just get in the way, so you take Trunks and Bra, and I'll stay here."

"You sure about this? If they come here looking for us, and find only you…"

"Yes I'm sure. You should go check on Bra and Trunks.," she said as she turned back and began working again.

Gohan walked out of the lab and went to where the rejuvenation chambers were. Both were still unconscious and seemed they would be for another hour or so. Gohan decided he would go to the GR and see how much his power had increased after his fight with Goku. He hadn't even realized how much different his power felt until he was done talking with 18. He had been too preoccupied with all the other things that had gone on during the day. He stepped into the GR and turned the gravity on to 1000 times Earth's gravity. He instantly felt the force on his body and normally this would have been a challenge for him even when in the first level of super Saiyan but now it seemed far easier. He then used the computer to turn it even higher, he went to 1500 time Earth's normal gravity. When the force came his knees buckled from underneath of him and he fell to his knees. He cursed himself for being foolish, and not powering up first. He then transformed into super Saiyan and was able to stand up with some difficulty. 'Damn if I can't even stand this much I'm not going to be able to defeat my dad, but I have the upper hand now, I can train much harder with the ability of the senzu bean to recover me. I'll become stronger faster, just hopefully it will be enough.' He then began floating cross-legged in the center of the GR and meditated getting more and more used to the gravity.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bra opened her eyes quickly. The last thing she remembered was being choked by the fighter named Tien. She looked around. A mask was covering her face, obviously for giving her oxygen, but the liquid the filled the tank was now draining. She could see Trunks in the tank next to hers and he too was beginning to wake up. Once the fluid had completely drained and the door had opened she took off the mask and stepped out. Trunks also got out of his and they both stood there a bit confused as to what had happened.

Trunks was the first to speak "How did we get here?"

"I don't know, I bet it was Gohan." They both began sensing for his energy, but didn't take long as they both felt it almost instantly.

Trunks turned to Bra wide-eyed who was staring back at him with the same expression. "Do you feel that?! Was he that strong before?"

"I don't know." They both ran out of the lab, past Bulma who had said something, but neither of them heard what. They kept going until they made it to the GR.

Trunks and Bra looked at the monitor, they could see Gohan floating in the middle of the GR meditating in the first super Saiyan form. "Look at this! The gravity has been turned up to 1700 times Earth's gravity. We've never been that high, do you think he was holding back on us?" asked Trunks.

"Maybe, but we should have been able to sense all that power."

"So then how did he get so strong that fast? We weren't out THAT long."

"Hey look, he's younger?" Bra pointed out.

"What's going on here?" Just then the gravity turned off and the door opened.

"Get in here you two, we have a lot of training to do." came Gohan's voice.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"So you weren't able to get the dragonballs?" asked Trunks sadly. Both he and Bra had been excited all these years to have their dad back, only to find out that it wouldn't happen.

"…No. I will try to get them though."

Both Bra and Trunks looked up excitedly. Then Bra pointed out "How, if you're weaker than your father, how will you be able to get them."

"Your mom made a device that will hide our ki signatures. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak onto the planet of the Kais and steal back the dragonballs. Now like I said we'll have to train even harder. I've been so focused on your training that I didn't get much time to train myself. From now on I'll be training you separately. You'll switch off every day."

"Who will go first?" asked Trunks.

"It's doesn't matter. We'll decide later. We won't be staying here much longer anyway, as soon as your mom has finished with all of the arrangements we'll be leaving to go train somewhere else."

"WHAT." They both said together.

"We can't stay here or they're likely to find us. Your mom wants to stay here, but it won't be long before they come here looking for us, so the sooner we leave the better."

"Do we have to?" asked Trunks sadly.

"Yes, now no more arguing, you should go get ready. Your mom will be finished preparing the devices and everything else by tomorrow morning. We'll be leaving as soon as possible."

"Ok" they said and they both walked out of the GR and to their room to prepare for the following morning.

Gohan returned to his meditating. 'If I'm going to prove my father wrong, I'm going to need to bring out Bra's true power again and survive that encounter. That will also make me considerably stronger.'

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan stopped meditating early in the morning. He could sense that everyone other than Bulma and himself were still asleep. He walked down to the lab and entered quietly to find Bulma working on another of her inventions with a cup of coffee in her hand. "So did you figure everything out?" he asked as he walked up behind her.

"Everything's ready. Though I'm a bit disappointed, the closest thing I could get to being more efficient were wristbands for each of you. You're going to have to be careful with them. I've prepared a capsule house complete with a GR and a walk in freezer filled with enough food to last three Saiyans a month or two, so you might need to come back to stock up every month."

"That's good. So where are the wrist bands?"

"Here." She reached into a drawer in her desk and pull out three different colored pairs of wristbands. They looked like completely ordinary weighted wristbands. "I've made them so that once you put them on, the chip inside reacts with your energy to power itself and hides that energy. One flaw though, now matter how hard I try, without actually implanting them into your bodies, they are very vulnerable, so be careful."

"Ok, that's easy enough. As soon as Trunks and Bra wake up, we'll be ready to leave. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes, with all that time I spent on trying to find New Namek, I have a lot to catch up on, besides I'd only be in the way. I know you will take good care of them."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Trunks opened his eyes slowly before getting out of bed. He could tell that it was still early in the morning and that Gohan was waiting for them downstairs. He moved over to Bra's bed and nudged her awake.

"Wh…at do you want." she said sleepily.

"Hurry up and get out of bed Gohan is waiting for us."

"Oh…oh yeah." she quickly got out of bed and each went to their own bathroom to clean and change clothes, once they were both done they returned to their room and got their stuff and continued downstairs. Gohan was sitting at the coffee table with a glass of water in his hands.

"Ready to go."

"Yes" they said sleepily in unison.

"Good put these on." He handed Trunks a pair of green wristbands and Bra blue, Gohan himself put on his black pair.

"What are they supposed to do?" asked Bra while furrowing her brow.

"Try to feel my ki signature.," said Gohan.

Both did as he said but found that neither of them could sense that he was there at all. "Wow! So they hide our power?" asked Trunks.

"Yes. We have to leave now though, it won't be long before the others figure out that they can't sense us, and they come searching. I've gotten everything we'll need, you both have your stuff?"

They both nodded and followed Gohan out the door and into the sky.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan soon descended upon an all too familiar forest. Trunks and Bra followed suit and touched down on the ground. Both were still a bit sleepy, it wasn't even eight in the morning yet. Gohan walked a short distance before he reached a small clearing with a tiny old shack at the far edge. Other than the shack there was nothing but some rubble here and there.

"Hey Gohan, where are we?" asked Trunks.

"This is were my old house used to be, I think this is where we'll be staying." Gohan pulled out a capsule and threw it into the middle of the clearing producing a large cloud of smoke. Once it had cleared a house stood in its place, large enough for five people. Connected to the house was a dome shaped room. "We will still be training today, but as I said before, I'm only going to train one of you at a time from now on. Bra you're going to start. Trunks for today you can do as you please, but make sure you at least spend some of that time meditating. It is important for your mind to be as strong as your body. Ok Bra let's get going." Gohan walked into the house and went straight for the GR with Bra following behind him.

"Today we are going to push your limits, we need to get you as strong as possibly, should something happen, and I'm not able to help." The door to the GR closed as Gohan and Bra walked inside. Gohan turned to the computer and turned the gravity on to 800x.

They both felt the strong force. Gohan was having no problem standing, but Bra had already fallen to her knees. "Gohan this is too much, I can't even move."

"Like I said we are going to test your limits. Power up."

She transformed and was able to stand, but still struggling to stay up. "Gohan I can't do this."

"That's not an option, you can, and will. Once this session is over it will have been worth it. Now lets begin our spar." Bra stood in a shaky stance while Gohan took a more graceful once and waited for her to make the first move.

Bra tried her best to fly at Gohan as fast as she could, but her battle became trying to stay up at all. When she did reach Gohan, she began throwing as many punches as she could. Gohan dodged them all. He could tell she was avoiding using her legs. He then ducked down and swept her legs out from underneath her and she fell hard on her back. She slowly got up and began powering up as far as she could go.

Gohan began his assault. Most of his attacks landed the rest were blocked rather sloppily. "PICK UP YOUR GUARD!" Gohan yelled as he continued his attack. She was finally able to start blocking more and when she saw her opportunity, she dodged a kick to her side by jumping and was able to get in an attack of her own. Once she was in the air she swung her leg around aiming for Gohan's head. Gohan brought up his forearm and blocked the kick. "This is pathetic, YOU NEED TO START PUSHING YOURSELF." Gohan yelled. Gohan was actually impressed at how fast she was able to get used to the gravity, but he continued to try to anger her in an attempt to bring out her full power.

Bra was then once again on the defensive with Gohan continuing to yell and lecture her about her offense and defense. Bra was soon on the brink of collapsing out of exhaustion. They had been at this for nearly two hours, and she could feel herself becoming more and more frustrated each passing moment. She had yet to land a hit and she had several cut and bruises. She was about to give up when Gohan made a remark, after taking a blow to the stomach, that caused her to go over the edge. "YOU DISGRACE YOUR FATHER!" Gohan knew that what he said wasn't true, he just needed her to go over the edge and bring forth her true power.

# # # # # #

__

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

# # # # # #

Bra threw a punch that hit the side of Gohan's face and sent him into the wall of the GR. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" her feral scream echoed throughout the GR her hair began spiking out farther from her head, a few larger bangs on her forehead began spiking straight up along with some of the hair on her head. Small lightening bolts began flashing around her body and lashing out wildly. She had reached super Saiyan 2, but she didn't stop there, her pupils vanished for a second and she continued to scream and power up, her hair becoming longer reaching the heels of her feet and slightly arching away from her back. Her eyebrows didn't become as distinguished as his did when he transformed, but the were slightly larger and her body was becoming taller and her muscles larger. She finally peaked and her screaming died away as her pupils returned with a dark look in them, the look of death.

# # # # # #

__

There's something inside that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, Confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling

I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's

just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

# # # # # #

Gohan found himself wondering if he'd be able to survive against such power. He couldn't feel her energy due to the wristband but he could tell that the strength she had was more than he had sensed in her. He knew with training she could become this strong, but she accomplished it like it was nothing even skipping a whole level. 'What if dad was right…NO I won't accept that, I will help her even if it kills me.' "Bra I will help you." Gohan powered up as fast as he could, he made it to level two before a foot connected with his side instantly breaking a few ribs and sending him flying into the wall of the GR once again. He stood up with a bit of blood dripping out his mouth. 'Damn that hurt, this is going to be harder than I thought, but it will be worth it if both of us survives.' He powered up to level three and then charged at the young demi-sayian whose eyes showed rage beyond comprehension and the need to kill.

# # # # # #

__

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting, Reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem

To find myself again

My wall are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's

just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

# # # # # #

When Gohan reached Bra he threw a barrage of punches at her, all of which she stopped. She then grabbed both of his fists and opened her mouth as energy began building up. "What the fuck." Gohan was soon on an energy blast sent careening once again towards the wall of the GR that had been issued from Bra's mouth. Gohan managed to divert it towards the ceiling where it was absorbed into the tiles. "What the hell was that?" said Gohan still contemplating that last attack while Bra implanted a fist into Gohan's stomach causing him to keel over from loss of air.

"I will kill you." the voice reached Gohan's ears but it didn't sound anything like Bra. It was slightly deeper, while still sounding feminine and almost like a completely different person. "You will die now." Bra picked Gohan up by the hair forcefully and began charging an energy blast in her other hand pointing it directly in his face.

'Damn she's too much, but I can't give up, I have to save her.' Gohan brought his hand up and wrapped them around the hand that held his hair. He was able to pry them off, while only losing some hair, just before she fired the blast at where his head had been. "Bra try to focus, remember WHO you are." They then began once again throwing kick and punches back and forth, most of which were from Bra and landed. Gohan continued to try to get her back to her normal self, but was very unsuccessful. 'I guess I'll just have to knock her out again, but I'm not sure that will be possible. Maybe I can get her to use up all her energy and she'll pass out. It's the only thing I can think of.' A kick from Bra sent Gohan for the tenth time into the wall of the GR. He regained composure and cupped his hands at his side and began charging his attack. "You've got to stop this Bra."

"NOW YOU DIE!" She began charging her own blast with both her hands directly out in front of her. The energy that was gathering there was a bright pure white that caused Gohan to squint his eyes in order to see past it to his target.

"KA….ME….SEN….KO…" The blood red energy ball appeared in his hands as he continued to focus more of his energy into the small ball causing it to triple in size and light up around his hands.

# # # # # #

__

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

There's something inside that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming

Confusing what is real

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling

Confusing what is real.

# # # # # #

"DIE" Bra screamed as she sent her energy attack at Gohan.

"HAAAAAA" Gohan's energy attack hit Bra's head on in the center of the GR. The energy of both attacks, instead of colliding and just pushing against each other began mixing, blood red with blinding white swirling around in the large orb in the middle of the GR. 'What's this?' Gohan continued to pour out all his energy into the wave as did Bra, Gohan still had plenty of energy to spare, but he could see Bra fading fast. After about fist minutes, the ball of energy had moved and was mere feet from Gohan, but Bra was spent, and fell out of super Saiyan 3 back to normal and fell to the floor of the GR. Gohan quickly redirected the blast as he let it hit him, but not without serious injury. He then floated down to the floor of the GR and he too collapsed, he used what energy he had left to stop the attack from killing him. Blood poured from every cut on his body, but as he too was all out of energy and soon passed out with the cuts healing themselves.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

I apologize profusely, I took way too long to get this up, and I'm sincerely sorry. I have been extremely busy trying to come up with more ideas for my other stories that will be posted soon. Any way I still need more ideas for a G/18 fic, and any song suggestions you can think of. Well I hope this chapter was to your liking and I will work hard to post sooner, but since I always say that…just review and give me a reason to continue this.

Advise: If life gives you lemons sell'em, lemonade is too much work.


	12. Round Two

Disclaimer: 59,531 more allowances or 3 bank heists and 10 to 20 in jail and DBZ will be mine MUWAHAHAHAHAHA. I'd like to own Korn too, but alas, no such luck.

A/N: ….Sorry for the late, late update. Next update might not be for a while, other than that, I got nothing.

Thanks to Elais, Borachio, Dany le fou, willie, Rejhan, Jay, wicked angel grls, Hiaburi, FroBoy, Brutal2003, otis, and The Vampire Story Hunter for reviewing my last chapter.

Brutal2003- He's 21 but he has his 16-year-old body.

Hiaburi- I would love to hear what you like about my fic, that way I can continue to improve.

Jay- LONG review! I read that G/CC fic, very Disturbing indeed. Thanks for the suggestions, but I already have 'One Fate' planned out, I do need ideas for a G/18 fic if you have any. When you thought it would be a T/B fic, it sounds like an interesting idea, but I will only ever write about Gohan, he's my favorite character.

Dany le fou- That's alright, no spoilers for you then. About your question on Goku's behavior, you do realize that he's had multiple opportunities to kill Bra himself, right? That alone should tell you something.

Elais- With a review like that I have to update lol.

Ok not much from me this time, BE HAPPY, now as Korn has brilliantly put it, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Chapter 12- Round Two, Let's Get This Party Started

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bulma sat up abruptly. She had fallen asleep after all the work she had done the previous day. She had worked non-stop to create those special wristbands and duplicate them, she even had spares because of how fragile they could be. She had also been working on other previous inventions that were unfinished. She looked down at her desk where her empty coffee mug was tipped over and her newest invention lay nearly complete. Since creating the wristbands for Gohan she got the idea that she could create a wristband that would control the gravitational force around one's body. She knew it would have practically no use to anyone other than Saiyans, but she was still having problems, and without anyone around to test it, she was left with nothing left to do but start working on another of her incomplete inventions. She stood up and left the lab to get some more coffee. 'I hope they're doing alright' she thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bra slowly opened her eyes, but the second she did she shut them again. Her head was pounding and her body ached all over. As she tried to move and sit up, pain coursed throughout her body so she just stopped and fell back to the floor. 'What happened?' She propped herself up with extreme difficulty and took a look around her. She was still in the GR and Gohan way lying on the floor on the other side of the room. She tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to her, the last thing she could remember was Gohan saying that she disgraced her father. Tears began stinging her eyes as she lied back down and tried not to start crying. 'Why Gohan?' She guessed that they had been in here for at least an hour, she looked over to the computer and realized that the gravity was still turned up to 800x. 'No wonder I can't get up' She flipped over on to her belly and crawled over to the computer and stood up. She looked at the monitor for a bit before shutting off the gravity, but something wasn't right. The gravity was off but her body still felt like it weighed a ton. She slowly walked over to Gohan and bent down over him, turning him over. He was breathing shallowly and seemed just to be tired, there was dried blood in some places on his body and clothes, but there didn't appear to be any cuts that it could have come from. She was too angry with Gohan to wake him up so she just left him there. She slowly struggled out of the GR and went straight to her room, without even listening to Trunks who had immediately questioned her about something or another, she just replied "I'm going to bed, don't bother me." She opened the door to her room and shut it behind her. When she got to her bed she collapsed on it and began crying into her pillow to muffle the sound so not to alarm her brother.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Trunks made his way to the GR as fast as he could. Bra had just walked by him, and she looked like she was in a pretty bad mood. She hadn't even answered his question, but he decided it would be better to ask Gohan what might have caused her sudden attitude change. When he arrived at the GR the door was still open so Trunks walked in to see Gohan lying on his back not moving at all. He would have tried to sense his ki, but knew that the bands made that impossible, so he quickly rushed over to Gohan's side. He knelt down next to Gohan, and was able to tell he was breathing but it was very shallow, like he was sleeping. There was also dried blood on him, but he couldn't see where it had come from. Trunks grabbed both of his shoulders and began shaking him "Hey Gohan wake up." Gohan remained unconscious. "Hey! Come on, get up." Slowly Gohan's eyes began opening until he was staring up at Trunks, but he soon clenched his eyes tight feeling his head pounding. "Gohan what happened, there's blood all over your gi, and Bra wouldn't talk to me?"

Gohan opened an eye an looked up at Trunks "How long were we in here?"

"I'd say about five or six hours. So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"Later, there's something I have to do first," said Gohan as he stood up and left the GR with Trunks right behind him. As soon as they reached the living room Trunks sat down on the couch and went back to watching TV while Gohan continued on down the hall to Bra's room.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bra continued to cry into her pillow until she heard a knock on her door. She knew who it was and didn't feel like talking to him right now. "GO AWAY," she yelled at the visitor as she stopped crying for the moment, not wanting to reveal her 'weakness'.

"Bra there's something I need to tell you," said Gohan from the other side of the door.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." she yelled before he could continue.

Gohan listened intently to make sure she was listening at all. She was still crying lightly but she would still be able to hear him. "About what I said when we were training…" He knew that she would probably remember everything that had happened before her transformation and he knew that was probably the reason she was so upset. "I'm sorry. I know what I said hurt you a lot, and there is no excuse for it. I was a little frustrated which is probably nothing compared to how you felt, and again I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

Bra stopped crying and looked at the door in surprise, she remembered feeling such anger and frustration at how hard he was pushing her, but he had warned her that he was going to push her limits. She tried to remember what happened after he had said that but the only image that came to mind was a giant ball of white and red energy, which didn't make any sense to her. She slowly got up and opened the door. She looked up at Gohan who wasn't much taller than her now. "What happened back there? I don't remember."

Gohan inwardly frowned he knew one day he would have to better explain to Bra WHY the others wanted her dead, and the time was drawing closer and closer to when she would have to know the truth. All she knew was that they wanted her dead because her power was a threat to the planet. Gohan hadn't told her the whole story. "…We'll talk about it the next time we train, tomorrow is Trunks' turn. I will tell you the day after tomorrow, what happened in the GR. You should get some rest now, you did very well today." he said with a small smile. "I'll have some dinner ready in a while." Gohan then walked away and into the kitchen to prepare some food.

Bra turned and sat back down on her bed trying to remember what had happened, while waiting for dinner to be ready.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Trunks' turn had come and gone. He had made a lot of progress as well but still had not been able to ascend to level two, and had passed out after only three hours of training. Today was Bra's turn to train with Gohan and she was still a little uneasy about being with Gohan, but she found herself wanting answers.

Bra stepped into the GR where Gohan was waiting. "We're going to start with a short spar. Then I'll tell about what happened the other day." he said as she approached. "We won't be using the gravity this time." Gohan then took a stance and waited for Bra to do the same.

Bra took her stance and then waited. Gohan then charged and began the spar on a quick foot not allowing for much error. Bra blocked the first few attacks but began slipping up here and there. She powered up to super Saiyan and then began her own assault when she dodged one of Gohan's kicks. "Stop." said Gohan.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Bra confused. She was just getting into a good stride when he suddenly stopped their spar.

"Power up, as far as you can go."

"…This is as far as I can go." she said still a little confused.

"I know you can't feel it right now, but I know you are stronger than this. Just keep powering up."

She looked at him quizzically before she began gathering as much energy as she could. 'What's this? I can feel so much power. That wasn't there before, was it?'

Gohan watched as a surprised look came on to her face as she began powering up, soon her hair was becoming longer, her muscles larger, her body taller, and small electric bolts began flashing around her. Bra was now about as tall as himself as she stopped and looked him in the eye. "You have ascended to super Saiyan two."

"But how? When?" she asked still stunned by how much power she could feel coursing through her.

"Since our last spar. This is why I pushed you so hard. Now let's get back to our spar, give me everything you got." said Gohan as he charged her once again this time powering up to super Saiyan himself. Bra was still stunned but managed to dodge the leg aimed at her and then the punch that was aimed at her jaw. Bra soon found herself able to dodge each attack that Gohan was throwing. After about fifty attacks Gohan was getting angry. "We're not here to see how long you can avoid me, now start attacking." he said as one of his punches sailed over her head.

"Ok." Bra then brought up her fist which connected with Gohan's jaw sending him upwards a way before she followed and brought both her fists down on his head sending him back to the floor.

"That's better." said Gohan as he stood back up and then began powering up. "Let's see how well you do now though." Gohan transformed to super Saiyan two and then charged back up at Bra.

Bra was aware of how fast he was moving and as he kicked at her she was barely able to dodge the attack when another came at her from behind. Gohan had moved so fast she hadn't seen his movement. She moved just in time to avoid another kick. She then began seeing his movements as if her eyes were adjusting to his speed. And then she began attacking back with equal speed. Gohan was beginning to strain his senses just to keep up with Bra. They both hadn't landed an attack since he powered up, but he was going to take it up a notch. Bra continued to dodge and attack while trying to find some of Gohan's weaknesses. She threw another punch at his face but this time he didn't dodge, but her fist seemed to pass right through him. 'An after image?!' she thought to herself until a ki blast to the back brought her back to reality. "Oww, so that's how we're playing huh?" Gohan just smirked and cupped his hands at his side.

"You better get ready for this, I'm not going easy on you. KA…ME…SEN…"

"Humph I accept your challenge." she replied as her battle spirit rose and she placed both her hands in front of her gathering as much energy as she could. Soon a bright blue ball formed in front of her an continued to grow as did Gohan's energy.

"KO…HAAA" yelled Gohan as he sent his large red energy beam straight at Bra.

Bra smirked and just watched the oncoming attack. Gohan was starting to get worried, Bra wasn't moving or launching her attack, and his was closing in on her fast. It was mere seconds away from her when suddenly it seemed to engulf her but he knew otherwise 'Damn clever, an after image.' as he thought this he barely had time to bring up his arms to defend himself from a bright blue energy beam that came from above. Gohan looked at his arm, they were beginning to burn along with the wrist bands 'Shit' while still holding off the attack with one hand he placed two fingers on his forehead.

Bra continued to push her energy at Gohan, she knew he was ok because she could feel his ki 'Wait I'm not supposed to be able to feel his energy' just as she thought this she felt a hand on her shoulder and then a pulling feeling as the room disappeared around her and she was suddenly in the living room. Before she hand time to do anything else the pulling feeling came back and once again her surrounding faded away into a new scene.

Gohan looked around, they were near a small village next to a forest. He could already sense Goku and the others back at their house, he had to react quickly. Gohan still had Bra by the shoulder and Trunks had barely managed to grab hold. "You two go find someplace to hide, they still can't sense you, I'll lure them away, no GO." said Gohan as he let go of Bra and used Instant Transmission.

"What just happened?" asked Bra.

"I could sense Gohan, they're after you, and he knew if they could sense him they'd be able to find you. We should head back to the house, maybe they'll be gone by the time we get there."

"Yeah ok." They both flew off back in the direction of their small house as fast as they could.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan appeared in a desert near a large city. 'They'll come after me, at least Goku will, and this time I'm ready.' Gohan then powered up to level three so he would become easier for them to find. After about ten seconds Goku appeared, also in super Saiyan three.

"Goku, this time I'm ready for you."

"Gohan, don't make me repeat what I did before, please, just stop training her."

"You know, I've thought about it a lot lately, and I think you don't really want to kill her."

"…No I don't, but your not giving me much of a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"The faster she becomes aware of her power the sooner it will consume her, and then it's all over."

"Admit it, you want the challenge. I know you could have killed her many times when I wasn't there."

"It's true, AT FIRST I wanted to test my strength against her power, but if she is allowed to live the energy she has will literally rip through her body and destroy the entire universe. I don't want to kill her, but it's the only way for everyone else to live."

"I don't believe you. Yes, she's stronger than any of us, but there has to be a way to prevent it, rather than killing her. What about the dragonballs?"

"Not even the Namek dragon has enough power to drain her of enough energy to be safe. Her power continues to grow even without training, but if you keep training her, the sooner her power will become too much."

"I won't give up, I will teach her control."

"It won't work, her power will be too much to control, not to mention the side of her that comes out when she's angry. One of these times she won't return to normal after you knock her out and then what? You won't be able to stop her."

"I've had enough of this I'm sick of listening to you. I'm going to pay you back for what you did to Vegeta. Now prepare to suffer."

# # # # # #

__

A man is crying, takes me to a certain place

Which I don't often mind

You see a family walking

Always thinking of being somewhere else in time.

So I fall face down in a rut

I can't seem to get out of

Please wake me

Pleas give me some of me back

The feelings I had.

Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you

It doesn't matter

Each time I wake I'm somehow feeling the truth

I can't handle.

# # # # # #

"Gohan just please, think about what your actions will cause to happen to everyone else."

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears. I will no longer listen to any of your dribble. Now I will end your life, FOR VEGETA." Gohan charged at full speed.

__

# # # # # #

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I'M SICK OF BEING YOU

YOU MAKE ME FEEL INSANE

WE WON'T GIVE TO YOU

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

YOU MAKE ME FEEL INSANE

I WANT TO BE THE ONE

TO MAKE MYSELF SANE.

# # # # # #

Gohan attacked as fast as he could, throwing punches at Goku's face and kicks to his side. Most of hi attacks hit their targets, but some were blocked or dodged, and soon Goku was on the offence. Each punch and kick was blocked and countered with one of Gohan's own attacks. It continued back and forth until Gohan managed to plant his fist in Goku's stomach. "You ready to give up." said Gohan as he began charging an energy blast right where Goku stomach was.

"You know I won't."

Gohan just smirked and released his energy sending Goku a mile away before he was able to redirect it away from him. Just as he regained control of his flight Gohan appeared above him and let loose a barrage of ki blasts each hitting their mark.

__

# # # # # #

Time is ticking, it makes me feel content

With what I have inside

Constant paranoia surrounds me

Everyone I see is out to get me.

So I fall face down in a rut

I can't seem to get out of

Please wake me

Please give me some of me back

The feelings I had.

# # # # # #

The smoke cleared from Gohan's attack and Goku came flying up to meet him head on. Their battle raged on for an hour, even destroying some of the nearby city, and neither was going to back down. Their powers were near even, and no clear victor was insight. The winner would be the one who could out smart the other, and Goku was fighting unarmed.

__

# # # # # #

Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you

It doesn't matter

Each time I wake I'm somehow feeling the truth

I can't handle.

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I'M SICK OF BEING YOU

YOU MAKE ME FEEL INSANE

WE WON'T GIVE TO YOU

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

YOU MAKE ME FEEL INSANE

I WANT TO BE THE ONE

TO MAKE MYSLEF SANE.

You make me feel insane.

# # # # # #

"Gohan we have to stop this, we're destroying that city." said Goku as they had both stopped fighting long enough to talk.

Gohan lifted his arm and pointed his palm directly at the city. He charged a large ki blast and let it go before Goku could react. The blast reached the center of the city and exploded destroying it completely and killing everyone in it. "What city?" Gohan then charged back at Goku while he was still stunned and managed to get in some very powerful hits before he was able to bring up his guard.

__

# # # # # #

You make me feel insane.

Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you

It doesn't matter

Each time I wake I'm somehow feeling the truth

I can't handle.

# # # # # #

The battle had paused once again. "Gohan how could you do that? Those people didn't deserve to die."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I did it because I knew it would hurt you. So much pain since you decided to stay dead, so now I showing you how much it hurts. You could never understand how much I suffered because of your 'choice'. I would kill you now but what's the point, the Kais would just bring you back, so for now, I'll just put you in enough pain to make you wish you were dead."

Gohan once again began their battle and in each spare second powered up slowly giving him an edge. Goku's lip was bleeding and he had many cuts from Gohan's energy attacks, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able last. The question was answered for him as Gohan threw a punch to his jaw and while Goku's body was completely unguarded gave a heavy chop to Goku's neck.

__

# # # # # #

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I'M SICK OF BEING YOU

YOU MAKE ME FEEL INSANE

WE WON'T GIVE TO YOU

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

YOU MAKE ME FEEL INSANE

I WANT TO BE THE ONE

TO MAKE MYSLEF SANE.

# # # # # #

Goku's sight began to darken as he slowly slipped out of consciousness. Goku fell to the ground from fifty feet up creating a small crater where he landed. 'Good now I can run a few errands while you're out.' Gohan place two finger on his forehead and vanished from the battle field.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Look they didn't destroy the house." said Trunks as they quietly approached the clearing.

"We should gather everything up quick before they come back. I'm sure Gohan will head back to CC so we can meet him there."

"Yeah ok." Trunks slowly approached the house and returned it to it's capsule. "Let's get out of here quick."

They both blasted off towards CC as fast as they could.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan appeared right next to Bulma scaring her out of her wits. "SHIT Gohan don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry I need a few things, first off I need a new pair of wristbands."

"ALREADY, it's only been three days."

"Yeah sorry, and also do you have another one of those capsules that carry the Namek dragonballs?"

"Yeah sure follow me."

Gohan and Bulma went to her lab and quickly acquired everything Gohan needed.

"I'm going to the Kai's planet to get the dragonballs back, I'm sure Bra Trunks will be heading here, so tell them to wait till I get back."

"Yeah sure." said Bulma as she watched Gohan vanish from sight.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Gohan appeared on the familiar planet. He could feel the strain of the new gravity on his body. He could also sense that Yamcha and Tien weren't far off so he decided to go and take a look. Tien and Yamcha were being talked to by the largest of the Kais. Gohan began hearing a bit of their conversation as he crept closer.

"…soon as you put these on your bodies will fuse together and you'll become one being with far more power." said the Kai as he handed each one an earring. Yamcha and Tien both put them in opposite ears and the sight Gohan saw astounded him. As soon as Tien and Yamcha had their earrings in, their bodies began pulling towards one another until it brought them together and a bright light fill the area. Once the light faded Yamcha and Tien were no longer there, but a whole new warrior stood where they once were. He was a mix of both fighters, Yamcha's hair and Tien's third eye with a mix of both fighters' uniforms.

'That's just too damn weird.' though Gohan. He then turned towards another power that was in the other direction. It was a tall red Kai who seemed to be guarding the dragonballs. 'This is going to be too easy.' He quickly used Instant Transmission and appeared right next to the being. Before he could react Gohan had twisted his neck all the way around, killing him before he hit the ground.

Gohan then opened up the capsule it was a large case that had an indent for each dragonball to fit into. He quickly packed each dragonball and returned it to it's capsule form. 'Just as I thought, without Goku, they aren't that much to deal with.' He bent down over the body of the Kai, who would soon be gaining his body in the after life. 'Maybe I'll take those earrings just in case.' He removed the earrings that were on the body whose eyes opened as Gohan stood back up. 'Oops I've over stayed my welcome, oh well I'll be back soon enough.' Gohan then placed two fingers on his head and vanished before he was seen.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A/N: This was a pretty short chapter. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY for the late update, I had a horrible case of writers block. If you haven't already noticed I've also posted the first chapter to 'One Fate' it's short, but more is soon to come along with my other new fic which will be a G/18 pairing. I hope not many of you are mad, but I can understand if you are. School is coming up and I'm also trying to find a job, so I'm not sure how long it will take me to update each time, but if you want give me your e-mail address and I e-mail you each time I update. Those of you who know I have your e-mail addresses don't worry about it, you know who you are.


	13. Sweet Surprises

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own DBZ and it's right...s. I'm not poetic. I don't think you can OWN a band, but I'd like to manage Linkin Park.

A/N: I've said it before and I'll say it again, not sure how often I'll be able to update. If you haven't already noticed I've posted the first chapter to 'Alone' a G/18 fic mostly romance and drama, not so sure about action. I'm not sure how long it will be either, since not many of you are giving me the ideas I need, so I'm improvising. Anyway back to this fic, I posted this fic in the first week of my school year, after this one, it might be anywhere from a week or two till I update again. Ok enough of me time for you.

I'd like to thank Rejhan, wicked angel grls, willie, Gopu, The Vampire Story Hunter, FroBoy, Jay, and Borachio for reviewing the last chapter.

Rejhan- Clever girl, you're absolutely right, you will be seeing more fusions.

Jay- He is a good guy, but even the purest of hearts will turn wicked when pushed far enough.

wicked angel grls- Nawww. I think I'm going to leave those people dead for a while, might bring them back eventually, but I'm an evil artist. (Not genius...well maybe I'm both)

Ok 'YOU TIME' is now over, on to the fic.

Chapter 13- Sweet Surprises and Papercut

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

Trunks and Bra flew as fast as they could to CC. That was where they last felt Gohan's ki before it vanished, so they assumed he was waiting there for them. Both of them had sensed the fight he had with some other really strong fighter and they could feel that Gohan had won the battle. It wasn't long before they reached the outskirts of West City and CC came into view.

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

Gohan once again appeared right next to Bulma in her lab, causing her to drop her mug of coffee. "DAMN IT Gohan stop doing that." She said as she bent down to pick up the remains of her favorite mug.

"Sorry. Have Trunks and Bra gotten here yet?" he asked as he quickly checked for Goku or one of the others' ki signatures in the area.

"No. So where are you off to after they get here, I assume you can't go back to where you were," asked Bulma as she dumped the shards into a trashcan.

"You're right, but it's not just us who are leaving, you're coming with."

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I have to stay here and work, I've wasted too much time with helping you out as it is."

"Sorry, but I'm not giving you a choice, besides Vegeta will kill me if I let you stay here."

Bulma opened her mouth to argue until the realization of his words hit her like a brick and a stunned look came to her face. "You...you got the..."

"Dragonballs? Yes. Like I said before you can't stay. They will definitely come here now that they know for sure, you were unguarded. You'll become a target, and they could use any of the technology left here against us. Now we should quickly gather everything you'll need to continue you're inventions, I'll even help."

Bulma smiled happily at the thought of her husband and the chance to continue her work.

"How many pairs of those wristbands do you have?"

"Five now, why?"

"Well Vegeta, you, and possibly two others will need a pair. We are going to need to keep hiding for a while. I'm not quite done getting information from Goku and the others, they may know something more about Bra that I could use to help her."

"Oh. Ok well I guess we should hurry up and gather up this stuff qui...OH! Wait, what about my mom and dad, are they going to be ok?"

"...They should be alright, but if you're unsure go tell them to find a safe place to stay, and don't tell them anything about what we're doing, that would definitely put them at risk. While you're doing that, I'll gather up this stuff," said Gohan as Bulma turned and walked out the door.

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

Trunks and Bra had finally reached CC and as soon as they touched down they both ran into the building and as they ran towards their mother's ki they turned a corner and nearly plowed into her. "Whoa there! Gohan knew you two would turn up here, he's down in the lab right now, as soon as he's done packing everything down there we're leaving."

"WE!?" they asked together.

"Yeah, Gohan says it would be too dangerous to stay here now."

"Well what about Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Bra.

"I'm going to go tell them right now, you two should go help Gohan. The sooner we're all done the sooner we can get out of here."

"Ok" said Trunks as both he and Bra rushed by her heading towards the lab.

Bra reached the doors first and burst through them to find Gohan had already finished packing everything that was in the lab into some of the storage capsules that weren't being used. "It's about time you two showed up, I didn't think it would take you this long."

"Well we stopped by to get the house, they didn't do anything to it," said Trunks handing him the capsule.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, we'll just take a different one, even if they didn't do anything to it, we shouldn't take chances," said Gohan as he dropped the capsule into the trash can, which was the only thing left in the room. "Go get anything you'll need from your room, put it all in this capsule, then meet me and Bulma back outside in the front yard."

"Yeah ok" said Trunks as he took the capsule and left the lab leaving Bra and Gohan alone in the lab.

"Is there something you wanted?" asked Gohan.

"Um...you said you'd give me some answers today," said Bra timidly, still nervous about being around Gohan.

"I did, and I would be glad to give you those answers, but now is not the time. As soon as we get to a safe place, I'll talk with you, ok?"

"Yeah alright," she said as she turned and walked out of the lab with Gohan behind her.

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

In about ten minutes everyone had everything they needed and were waiting on the front lawn of CC. Gohan made sure everyone was holding on to him and used Instant Transmission. They soon found themselves on the4 outskirts of Satan City.

"What are we doing here?" asked Bulma, confused.

"I'm going to tell 18 where we're going just in case she finds out something from Baba and King Yemma. Just wait here for a few minutes." Said Gohan as he quickly flew off towards 18's house. It wasn't long before he was back. "Ok grab hold again." As soon as they all had at least a finger on him, he then used Instant Transmission again. This time they appeared on a cliff just above a large city.

"Where are we now?" asked Bra.

"This is Amenbo Island. It's the place where I first met you two. There's enough room on this cliff for the large house I picked out," replied Gohan as he threw the capsule near the back of the cliff hidden from view by the city below. "And in case we might need anything the city is nearby" he said looking at Bulma.

"Wow you certainly thought of everything." She said as she pulled out her storage capsules and walked into the house followed by Trunks.

Gohan turned towards Bra once Trunks and Bulma were inside the house. "I guess you want those answers now, let's go to the GR. I'll tell you there." He said as he began walking towards the house.

Bra slowly followed behind him. The new house was much larger than the first one and so was the GR, which had an outside entrance rather than one from the inside. Gohan walked up to the panel and opened the door, letting Bra in first. Once they were both inside he shut the door and faced Bra who was standing in the middle of the large room. "About what happened the other day...during our spar you were able to transform to super Saiyan 3, nearly killing me."

Bra just stood there looking stunned. "You're lying, I'm not that strong. And if you ARE telling the truth, why don't I remember?" she yelled back.

"Just listen for a moment, I want you to do something. First start meditating." Bra just stood there looking skeptical. "If you want your answer, just do as I asked." She then began floating cross-legged and began meditating.

"Now what?" she asked angrily.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

"Focus on everything that makes you angry. Keep that focus until you become angry, but don't lose your grip on the fact that you're meditating, otherwise your anger will take over."

Bra didn't understand what was going on, but it was pretty easy to focus on being angry, since she already was getting mad. "Why am I doing this!" she yelled.

_It's like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(And watches everything)_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me right beneath my skin_

"Just keep focusing. Tell me if you feel like...there's someone else in your head, telling you what to do."

Bra furrowed her brow, she didn't see the point of this at all, or how it would explain what happened that day in the GR. Regardless she continued to focus on the things he said that day and how hard he had pushed her, becoming increasingly angry.

_It's like I'm_

_Paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a_

_Whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I_

_Can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Bra was coming to the point of giving up when suddenly a voice screamed inside her head. ("KILL! DESTROY!") Her eyes suddenly jerked open and she looked over to Gohan. "Wh...What was that? I heard a voice inside my head"

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all the mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too and_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't what set me off first but I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can but_

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when they close their eyes_

_A face that watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_(And watches everything)_

"I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I used to have a similar voice, though not as powerful as yours. I thought it might be our Saiyan side, but since Vegeta never acted like that, I'm not exactly sure how to explain what it is. I do know that when you get angry, that side of you takes over, you don't even remember what happened afterward."

_So you know when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too right beneath your skin_

_It's like I'm_

_Paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a_

_Whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I_

_Can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"That side of you decided to show itself the last time we sparred. In fact I actually wanted it to come out, which is why I pushed you so hard and said things I didn't mean. You have no control over that side of you, but you can gain control of it, as long as you're aware of it. From now on I want you to meditate before you become angry, and while that side tries to take control, fight it off."

"But what if I can't, you said I almost killed you. What if I hurt someone else?"

"That's why we're doing this. You need to learn to gain control of your other half and keep it from emerging."

_It's like I'm_

_Paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a_

_Whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I_

_Can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

"What about Trunks, how come he isn't like this?"

"...To be honest, I don't know. No one ever told you, but you were never actually supposed to be born."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"You know all about the fight with the androids and Cell, well Mirai told us, when he saw you, that he didn't have a sister. Somehow you were born when you weren't supposed to be. It might have something to do with that, but like I said I'm not sure."

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun (goes down)_

_It's like I'm_

_Paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a_

_Whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I_

_Can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun (goes down)_

_It's like I'm_

_Paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a_

_Whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I_

_Can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_I feel the light betray me_

_It's like I_

_Can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin._

"We're not going to train anymore today, so much has happened, and it's really late. Remember you must meditate more often in order to take control of your anger, that's what sets off your other side."

"But what if I can't, what if I kill you, or..."

"Just be sure to meditate, you'll be able to. Now you should go to bed you need the rest." said Gohan as he walked out of the GR with Bra following slowly still contemplating their meeting in her head.

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

The week had gone by and both Bra and Trunks had now mastered super Saiyan 2. It was the middle of the day and Gohan and Bulma were talking about Bra and Trunks' birthday, which was tomorrow.

"So you're going to wish Vegeta back right?" asked Bulma.

"I wish I could, but Porunga will only grant wishes if you ask them in Namekian."

"So how are we even going to use the dragonballs?"

("Maybe I can help with that?") a voice spoke out in both their heads.

"PICCOLO!" they both yelled out.

("Hey kid. Since fusing with Nail I know the Namekian language, I'll help you with your wishes.")

"Great! I'll summon him tonight around midnight." said Gohan.

("Ok talk to you then.") Replied Piccolo.

"This is great. This is the perfect birthday present for them," said Bulma.

"What is?" two voices replied excitedly from behind Bulma who paled.

"Uhh well..." said Bulma as she turned and faced Bra and Trunks.

"We're not going to tell you, that would ruin the surprise," said Gohan.

"AWWW!" they replied together. They then both turned around and walked away.

"Don't go blowing it." Gohan whispered in Bulma's ear. She just glared at him and returned to her latest invention giving him the cold shoulder.

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

"What do you think they're getting us?" Trunks asked when they returned to the living room.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." She replied.

"Yeah!" Trunks said while sitting down and turning on the TV. Once the TV was on a report came on about a city being destroyed by some kind of bright light. They even had a camera crew that was filming a documentary in the desert near the city, capture it's destruction on tape. "Whoa, that must have happened when Gohan was fighting. All those people are dead."

Bra was beginning to feel bad. All this fighting was over her, their deaths were her fault, but she tried to put it out of her mind as Trunks got bored with the news as soon as the report was over and changed the channel.

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

Gohan stopped meditating when he was sure Trunks and Bra had fallen asleep. He made sure that the capsule containing the dragonballs was in his pocket and silently crept out the front door.

Once outside he decided he would fly to an uninhabited location so he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. As he began flying south he suddenly felt three energy signatures and not just any average ones. He could feel Goku, the Tien-Yamcha person, and another very strong power. 'What are they doing here...unless they're tying to sense the dragon when he's summoned.' Gohan quickly checked his pockets once again to make sure he had three pairs of wristbands. 'These won't help with hiding the dragon's power. Come on I have to think of something. They're trying to make sure I don't use the dragonballs...I got it! I'll go to Namek, they won't even think of sensing there.' Gohan placed two fingers on his head and immediately found his destination, leaving planet Earth for the moment.

He reappeared near a small Namekian village that was seemingly all asleep. He quickly flew a distance away from the village to keep from waking anyone. As soon as he was a safe distance away from any village and pulled out the capsule and tossed it a few feet away. Once the small cloud of smoke cleared from the capsule Gohan walked over to it, opening the container and pulling out the dragonballs one at a time, and lying them on the ground next to each other. 'Ok I hope this works.'

("Don't worry it will.") Piccolo's voice boomed in his head.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you'd be able to find me," said Gohan much more relieved.

("I was monitoring your movements for a while, I almost thought you didn't sense the others, and I was about to warn you.")

"Well thanks anyway, now lets get this show on the road. Just tell me what to say and I'll do the rest." Piccolo began reciting the words to summon Porunga and Gohan repeated them as he heard them. "**RISE AND GRANT MY THREE WISHES ETERNAL DRAGON, PORUNGA!**" The dragonballs began glowing brighter as soon as he finished. Suddenly a bright flash of light brightened the entire area and a bolt of lightening flashed down from above. From the lightening the form of a dragon became visible and soon Porunga was left in its place.

Porunga looked down on Gohan and said, "HE, WHO HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS, NAME YOUR WISHES SO I CAN RETURN TO MY SLUMBER."

"Ok Piccolo, I'm ready." Gohan waited while Piccolo told him what to say. "**BRING THE SAYIAN PRINCE, VEGETA BACK TO LIFE.**"

Porunga's eyes began to glow for a moment, and suddenly his voice boomed out, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."

Gohan looked around just to be sure until he realized his mistake. 'Shit I forgot, they're brought back at the same place they died, oh well, I'm sure he can hide out till I get there.' "Ok next Piccolo. **BRING THE EARTH'S GUARDIAN, DENDE BACK TO LIFE.**"

The same process happened with Porunga's eyes glowing red and then his voice replying, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, NOW MAKE YOUR FINAL WISH, SO I CAN RETURN TO MY SLUMBER."

"You ready Piccolo?" he asked his old sensei.

("Actually Gohan, I think I'll be staying here for now. Thanks for the offer, but maybe some other time. I enjoy the peace here, but don't worry, I'll come back some day.") Piccolo said the last part sensing his student's disappointment.

"So how am I going to use my last...oh wait, I need to bring Vegeta and Dende here, tell me quick." Piccolo began quickly telling him how to make the wish while Gohan repeated it for Porunga, "**BRING THOSE THAT YOU BROUGHT TO LIFE JUST NOW, HERE!**"

For the third time Porunga's eyes glowed red and suddenly a stunned Vegeta and a teen Namek appeared out of nowhere. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. UNTIL NEXT TIME, FAREWELL." He said as the dragonballs floated up into the air and blasted off in different directions.

"Care to explain why we're here." Said Vegeta facing Gohan.

"I had to get you away from the others before they found you. Put these on." Gohan replied as he threw each of them a pair of wristbands. "They'll conceal your ki completely."

They both put their wristbands on. "You say that the others were there waiting for us?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah, but they won't be able to find us now. It's been a while Dende, how is it you've grown?" he asked confused.

"Well I'm a god, so technically I continue to age regardless of whether I'm of the living or not" He answered.

"Interesting, anyway, we should go now. You ready to surprise Trunks and Bra, Vegeta?"

"Whatever, I just want to spar with the brats, greenbean told me they had ascended,"

"Yeah, they are both incredibly strong, but what about you, I heard you were training as well."

Vegeta smirked as he replied, "Let's just say you and Kakarot aren't the only ones who can become super Saiyan 3. Now let's get back, I want to continue my training as soon as possible."

Gohan smiled as both Vegeta and Dende both placed a hand on him. "Alright let's go."

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

(A/N: Just a quick note saying, I'm sorry about my creativity, but I didn't want to make up a language just for this chapter. Now back to the fic.)

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

Bra and Trunks both woke slowly the next morning. Both of them were used to Gohan dragging them out of bed for training earlier than this, so they were both confused but a bit relieved. "I wonder why he didn't come get us to train?" Trunks asked what they were both thinking.

"Well it is our birthday, maybe he's giving us a break. Then again he's never done that on our other birthdays. Let's..." Her sentence stopped as a sweet aroma reached her nose causing her to lose her train of thought. Trunks must have smelled it too cause he was already on his feet following his nose.

Once they both reached the kitchen the found the source of the enticing scent. Waiting on the table was a giant stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages. Sitting at the table was Gohan and Bulma, both smiling at them as they entered. 'Wow I haven't seen Gohan ever smile like that.' Thought Bra to herself. He looked genuinely happy for the first time since she had known him.

"Well are you both just going to stand there and let your breakfast get cold?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow at them. Neither of them needed telling twice, they both quickly took their seat and began filling up the plates that were conveniently placed for them.

While Bra ate she kept returning her gaze to Gohan who was still smiling brightly while talking with her mom, but she quickly turned back to her food, blushing when Gohan caught her staring. Even their mother seemed happier than usual for some reason.

"Once you two are done gorging yourselves, Gohan has a surprise for you waiting in the GR." Bulma said while unsuccessfully trying to hide her own merriment. Bra and Trunks shared a look while they continued to eat both confused as to what it could be that had their mother so happy.

Once they were both done, Gohan stood up and they followed suit. As their mom had said they were headed towards the GR. As soon as Gohan got to the door of the GR, he turned towards the two to see if they were ready. Both Bra and Trunks were nearly jumping with excitement. He then used the computer to open the door. Bra and Trunks both practically ran inside and found their present.

There he was standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the large room smirking at the two of them. "It's about time you two got here, I was waiting for a good spar."

"DAD!" they both yelled and charged him. They both began hugging him tightly. Vegeta wasn't into the whole mushy scene, but he gave them their time and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Gohan had already left the GR to give them their time.

After about a minute Vegeta held them both at arms length, "I hope your both ready to start sparring."

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

The rest of the week went by pretty normally, as if Vegeta had never died. He continually trained, sometimes with Gohan, sometimes, with Bra and Trunks, sometimes they had a free for all. Dende was also living with them for the time being. Soon enough it was time for Gohan to make his annual visit. He stood in the lonely clearing alone with the five graves, now only three of them had any meaning. He had left early in the morning before the sun had even risen. He stood there while having memories flood back to him, and didn't realize how much time had passed. It was now about noon and his stomach confirmed it as he heard it give a loud growl. He turned to leave but then suddenly someone joined him in the clearing without him noticing. Standing just behind him was 18 just standing back and looking at him.

"Oh Hi, I didn't know you were here." Said Gohan politely.

"Bulma told me you'd be here. I have a surprise for you, come with me" she replied as she began walking a short distance. Gohan did as he was asked a little curious as to what she had in mind. It wasn't long before they reached another much smaller clearing and floating in the middle was Baba on her crystal ball. "She wants to take you somewhere."

He walked up to Baba, who didn't say anything at first. She then placed a hand on his chest and then they vanished from the clearing.

After that the next thing Gohan remembered was being in front of a large structure. "Go on in, someone wants to see you," said the old woman.

Gohan walked up to the door, which opened automatically and allowed him to pass. Inside there were a few demons running around with papers, small floating clouds, that Gohan guessed were spirits, and a large demon behind a huge desk, that Gohan assumed must be King Yemma. Since there wasn't a line in front of King Yemma's desk Gohan assumed it was all right to approach.

"Ah you must be Gohan Son, son of Goku." Replied the large demon.

"Yes, but why am I HERE." Asked Gohan very confused.

"GOHAN!" came a high voice that Gohan could never mistake. He slowly turned his head in the direction that the voice had come from, and there stood his mother, as beautiful as he remembered her. For the first time since the day she had died, a single tear rolled down Gohan's cheek.

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

A/N: I apologize profusely for the late update, but I'm so much busier now that school's started again. The good news, I have an open block last hour of class, so I can do a bit more writing then. I have decided that I will be working to get a few more chapters for my other stories up, before I come back to this one. So I don't know exactly when the next chapter to this fic will be up, but I'll try to make it ASAP. If any of you have any questions at all about this fic, or any of my other ones, don't hesitate to ask.

NOW I BEG ::Gets on knees:: PLEASE REVIEW, ALL OF YOU.


	14. GoodBye

Disclaimer: WHO CARES…..I'M BACK!

A/N::Gets on knees: I BEG….B E G for forgiveness. So many things happened in the past month that I haven't had access to a computer for a long time. 1) Got into a car accident, fortunately (or unfortunately) I was the only on hurt 2) Moved to a new house 3) Lost some info on my comp and 4) STRESSED at school. I swear I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Anyway, I know a told a few of you that I would have updated One Fate before this fic, but as I said before, I lost the chapter from my computer, so I have to start over, and it was LONG, so I decided I'd get back to it later. Again I beg for you all to forgive me, and if you don't then oh well, I'll just have to live as a failure.

I'd like to thank Borachio, FroBoy, mystic warrior, Rejhan, willie, Gopu, DarkAngel, wicked angel grls, meeeee, and Jonathan Cairns PROFUSELY for reviewing my last chapter. And to 'the guy that really hates this story' LIKE I CARE!

Sorry but no time to address any questions this time around.

Chapter 14- Good-bye

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

Gohan stared, unmoving, still unsure if what he was seeing was his imagination. She looked even more angelic than he remembered especially with a halo hovering above her head. He also noticed the small bundle she was carrying. This wasn't a dream or an illusion, he was actually seeing his mother and brother. Though he knew his eyes weren't deceiving him, he still couldn't move, he just stood and watched as his mother approached him with a smile on here face. You could tell that if she weren't carrying Goten, she would have run up to Gohan to give him a crushing hug. "I've missed you so much Gohan." said Chi-Chi as tears threatened to fall down her face.

Gohan was lost for words all he could do was stare at her happily, unsure that anything he had to say was worth saying. "……….mom?"

"Yes dear, it's me. I've been watching you here from Other World. I know everything you've been through, and I'm so proud of you. I wish we could sit here and catch up, but we only have fifteen minutes and there's some things I have to say." She handed Goten over to Baba, then ran over to Gohan and hugged him. "I'll always love you. I know you've mourned my and Goten's death over the years, but please don't anymore, I don't blame you for what happened to Goten. I want to see you happy from now on. You have a new family to look over now and they need you. I won't ever be able to return, so please just remember all the good time we had while you grew up." She cried onto Gohan who just held her back.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks mom, I'll always remember you." For the remainder of the time they had together they just stood there holding each other. When Baba finally announced that their time was up, they separated.

"Good-bye Gohan, I love you son." She waved as he walked back over to Baba.

"Bye mom, and I love you too." He reached Baba and placed a hand on her shoulder and in the next instant they vanished.

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

Some place on Earth

"Where are they hiding?"

"Amenbo Island. The place Dr. Gero first reappeared."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Shall I kill her myself."

"Yes when the opportunity arises……kill the demon. That way we can avoid a messy confrontation. If you should fail then we'll just have to do things the hard way."

100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001000100010001

A/N: Ok ok, yes I know this is a ridiculously short chapter, but I just need to get back into my groove. I've graduated from high school (YAY ME) so I will definitely have more time to update ALL of my fics, as for which ones I work on I suppose that's up to any of you out there who care. AGAIN I'M BACK!


End file.
